Death Is Easy, Life Is Harder
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Chuck hurts Blair again and leaves. Nate finds her drunk at a bar and his feelings for her are awoken. Its just a little fan fiction about the love that C&B share. it also has a little Nair and other parings
1. Chapter 1

_1. Chapter_

_Thanks Nate, for the venom._

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal _

_And you never had a chance _

_Love it, or leave it, you can't understand _

_A pretty face, but you do so carry on, _

_and on, _

_and on_

_But ... Nate thought, That's... Blair._

He looked over at the very drunk Blair Waldorf. But, Blair never got drunk, she of all people knew how to handle her self – What had Chuck done this time?

"Blair...?" He carefully asked and walked at her, she looked up at him. "Is.. Is that you?" _What a silly question_, he thought to him self, _of course that was her._ That was indeed Blair Waldorf. Her chocolate brown curls, her doe eyes and her red lips that smiled at him a very confused smile.

"Ye-hes I'm Blair!" she said and her voice went up high, in the end when she said her name, obviously almost too drunk to even talk "and you are?"

"I'm Nate Blair.." He said slowly "Its me – are you OK??"

"Yeah, _Jake_, I'm perfectly okay indeed" she answered almost too happily "I'm fine… Just great"

"Ah-ha" He didn't seem convinced "look, Blair let me get you home..."

"Oh you would really love that wouldn't you Jack?" She laughed and stumbled trough was the bar where she ordered another martini "- But we just met"

HE sighed quietly, he knew he had to bring her home "Blair, what did Chuck do?"

She winced at the sound of his name, clearly it was forcing memories into her head "Chuck.." she whispered "Who is Chuck... again?"

"Okay, that's enought Blair" he sighed "let me get you home -"

But Blair was still thinking about Chuck, too drunk to understand fully what Nate was saying.

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me _

_I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on, _

_and on, _

_and on, _

_and on,_

_This is_ wrong, Nate thought.

"Blair –" He tried

"Jaaaaack" she answered and kissed him again.

"I-It was Jake - Never mind" he said and couldn't resist but kiss her back.

'_What are you doing?'_ a voice whispered inside off his head. _'you cant do this Nathaniel'_

_Yes_, he thought stubbornly, _I can..._

'_She doesn't even know who you are'_ the voice said

_- But ... _Nate thought desperately trying to find the right words, _but... I... she… I mean she's.._

'_Yes? - what is she?' _the voice whispered slowly '_who is she Nate?'_

_She... She's Blair._

Suddenly the voice disappeared, and he couldn't stop anymore. She quickly removed his shirt.

"Blair…" he muttered, now out off passion.

She didn't say a thing, just dragged her flaming red dress over her head.

Love is the red the rose on your coffin door

What's life like, bleeding on the floor,

the floor,

the floor,

Blair woke up, having the hardest headache she had ever had in her entire life. "Ow." She muttered but only then she saw the huge arm that held her tightly.

She turned her head over to the other side and gasped when she saw Nate, lying beside her. Just like her self, he was naked.

"Oh god" she muttered and slapped his hand away "Get up!"

Nate opened his eyes and sat up, "Blair...?" he asked, looking at the girl who quickly rose from the bed dragging the sheets with her and rapping them around her body "I'm going to shower, you get out in the meantime" she said with a angry voice.

"Good morning to you too" "GOOD MORNING?" she asked "_good? _Do you think this is _good? _Not only do I have like the biggest hangover ever, but I also had _sex_ with you at some random party after Chuck screwed me over again and pushed me away and left to ... god-knows-where with god-knows-who!"

He just stared at her for a moment, not knowing how he should react, so she continued "So I'm sorry, if I don't think this is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Look..." Nate began "-I .. I didn't plan for this to happen" That was a little lie, sure he hadn't planned it, but… he hadn't stopped it either. "Do you really don't remember anything?" "No" she shouted "Why? Do you?!"

"ohm" He mumbled "not really I mean-

"NATHANIEL TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW?"

"You were just drunk... and you know, I was really just trying to get you home; safe. But... I guess I was pretty drunk too so –

"Did you know who I was ?"

"Yeah.."

"And did I know who you were"?

"No, not really.."

"Are you saying you took advantage off me?" She shouted

"No! Blair, it wasn't like that" He pleaded.

She glared at him "get out Archibald"

"Look Blair maybe we should talk –

"Why?" She snapped "what to we have to talk about!"

"About us…"

"THERE IS NO '_US_' Nate, so just get out" She hissed "UGH! Well then, just get yourself out of here before I come out off the shower" she said when he didn't move

"Blair…-" he whispered her name but she walked away and slammed the door shut.

_You'll never make me leave _

_I wear this on my sleeve _

_Give me a reason to believe_

* * *

_  
_

Song: Thank You For The Venom

Artist: My Chemical Romance

So, thanks for reading the first chapter off my first Gossip Girl fan fiction; 'Death Is Easy, Life Is Harder' It's mostly about Chair – even though as you can see there also be some Nair (and other parings)

Hope you liked it ^^ I'm going to try to have my chapters a little longer… I would love if you could review, and tell me what I can do to make my writings better (:

Love. Rainbow Dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

What if Chuck Bass came back from hell?

_A Week Later_

_I wouldn't know what to say_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_If you came back from heaven_

_And I could look at you_

_Would I fumble for the words?_

_Would I be a little shy?_

_Would I bust right out with laughter?_

_Or break right down and cry?_

Blair had made a promise to herself, to _never _talk or even think about what happened between her and Nate. But that promise got harder and harder to keep everyday. She desperately needed to tell someone, and that someone was very likely to be Serena.

"What's on your mind B?" Serena asked and reached over her to get a new magazine from the bunch off – both old and new – magazines that Blair had collected over the years.

"Nothing" Blair quickly answered "why? Do I look weird?" She quickly stood up and walked trough was the mirror "Is it my face? Do I look weird to you S?"

Blair turned around and stared at Serena who laughed

"No, your face is perfect B" Serena promised and continued reading through her magazine

"Then it _got_ to be my body" Blair said with a painful twitch in her voice "I have been eating to much1 Look at me, I'm a whale"

Serena stopped reading and stood up and walked at her "Blair,,,-" She began "is _it_ back?"

"No!" Blair hissed "Of course not! I've just been eating so much lately … I'm afraid you can see that"

"Your body is more than amazing Blair" Serena said hugged her from the side, also looking in the mirror. "You are perfect Blair, in everyway"

_Chuck sure didn't think so_, Blair couldn't stop from thinking. But quickly tried to think about something else, but her head couldn't stop, pictures and memories of Chuck Bass overcame her head. "Have you heard from your… ohm, _brother_?"

Serena chuckled "No – Sorry B" she said and tried to smile "He is somewhere … in Bangkok, or something"

"Again?" Blair hissed but quickly closed her mouth. Serena raised an eyebrow "Its just-" Blair said "He already ran away to Bangkok once - before, I didn't think there was anyone left for him to violate" She tried to grin "- and I know he doesn't like… _leftovers_"

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_Would it be like it was then?_

_Could we just pick up, where we left off_

_And try it all again?_

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_It would freeze me in my tracks_

_And I hope God knows, if he let you go_

_I'd never send you back_

Chuck Bass knew this had to be _hell_.

He looked over at the two blonds lying beside him. This wasn't life anymore – this was he being pathetic. And what was making him go trough hell, was that damn feeling in his stomach, the feeling that told him that he had done the _wrong _thing – again – and the same feeling that told him that he actually _missed _her. But Chuck Bass doesn't do 'miss'.

He quickly rose when his phone went off.

_Nathaniel calling_

"Hi" Chuck muttered into the phone

"Hey Man!" Nate said happily "finally you pick up! You have not been answering my phone calls for three days man"

"Yeah sorry about that Nathaniel" Chuck said

"So…-" Nate said clearly starting to feel uncomfortable "when are you coming home?"

Chuck didn't answer

"Common man! –" Nate pleaded "Don't leave me hanging, we miss you"

"And with 'me' you mean you and who? Lily?"

"Yeah; me, Lily, Eric, Rufus – you know about Lily and Rufus right? Well, and yeah even Vanessa and Dan…"

Chuck listened carefully, almost hoping he would say that _she _missed him. But he never did.

"See Chuck" Nate continued, "We want you back"

"I think I should just stay here," Chuck said with a weak voice

"Look, Chuck" Nate almost cried into the phone "what ever happened between you and Blair –" Chuck didn't hear more, of his blabbering because, there it was, there it was; her name. The name he had been waiting for Nate to spit out – because he'd been too weak to say it him self. _Blair_.

"Please, Chuck come home" Nate tried again.

'_Blair, Blair, Blair, Blair' _a voice inside off his head sang _'Go back to Blaaaiir, Chuuck'_ the voice ordered '_Go back to her'_

"I'll take the next flight" he quickly said.

"Common man pleas- wait, what? You're coming home?" Nate got excited "Okay! Awesome dude. I'm just gonna tell everyone –"

"No, it has to be a surprise Nate" Chuck said "Don't tell anyone. Is Lily having brunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course –"

"Good, bye then Nate" Chuck said and threw the phone on the mattress in front of him "alright ladies –" He said "time to get up"

_Do your kisses feel the same?_

_Do you still have the same touch?_

_And will you whisper softly_

_'Coz you've missed me so much?_

_Have you heard all my prayers_

_When I lay down at night?_

_And did you feel my body_

_When I held your pillow tight?_

"You coming to brunch?" Serena asked Blair trough the phone the next day.

"Yeah sure" Blair smiled "Will everyone be there?"

"Nate is coming, and Vanessa, and yeah Dan, Eric, Jenny and I will be there so, yeah that's_ pretty_ much everyone – But there'll only be my mom and Rufus from the "parent crew" unless you wanna invite your mom"

"Yeah, no thanks, but okay, awesome. I'll defiantly be there"

"B," Serena asked slowly "are you ever gonna tell me what happened between you and... Chuck?" His name... It stung. It was a horrible name. It was a name that made her body fill with pain.

"It. Doesn't. Matter" She said taking deep breaths of agony in between of each word. "See you around twelve"

"Maybe you can come over sooner like now-ish? So we can get ready and look stunning –"

"Serena its just a brunch... family brunch"

"Still, lets look good Bee. Its almost eleven, why can't you come?" Serna begged.

"Well, I can't see why I should stay here" Blair sighed, "I'll be there in ten" "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Serena said happily "Love you B"

"Love you more S" Blair laughed.

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_Would it be like it was then?_

_Could we just pick up, where we left off_

_And try it all again?_

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_It would freeze me in my tracks_

_And I hope God knows, if he let you go_

_I'd never send you back_

"Girls?" Lily called down from the kitchen "Serena! Come down here"

"Yeah mom!" Serena called back "I'm gonna see what she wants, maybe brunch is ready. You coming?" She looked over at Blair who was finishing off her make up "Wow B" Serena sighed "You look stunning" "Thanks" Blair said and ran the mascara brush over her eyelash again "You go, I'll be down in five minutes"

"Alright" Serena smiled.

_And if,God forbid,you leave this earth again while I see_

_I hope he knows if you go you'll be bringing me_

"Moom?" She asked when she walked down. She gasped, freezing in shock for a second because off the human being standing in front of her. – I he could be called _human _

"See who is here Serena!" Lily smiled "Charles came back this morning"

"_Chuck?"_ Serena muttered "What. What are you doing here?"

"Serena" Lily shouted, "this is also Charles's home"

"Oh, yeah" Serena said awkwardly "That's okay Lily" Chuck said "I will always find forgiveness for you _sis_"

"_Wish I could say the same" _Serena whispered in his ear when he took her into a hug.

He chuckled "So Lily, are you expecting many guests for brunch?"

_Oh no, Blair! _Serena shouted in her mind, terrified. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a noise coming from the stairs.

"_Serena?_" Blair yelled, "Will you please help me, my shoe-  She froze, the words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stand still, stare and wonder what in _hell _Chuck Bass was doing there.

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_Would it be like it was then?_

_Could we just pick up, where we left off_

_And try it all again?_

_Oh, if you came back from heaven_

_It would freeze me in my tracks_

_And I hope God knows, if he let you go_

_I'd never send you back_

Song: If You Came Back From Heaven

Artist: Lorrie Morgan

So, that's the second chapter (: Hope you liked it. Thanks you guys who reviewed. It means the world to me! Btw. I wanted to tell you that I'm from Iceland, so I'm not really that good in English ;) But I'll try my best to write well and right.

Keep reading and reviewing!

And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.

Love.

Rainbow Dust.

Ps. I've already written the next chapter ^^ but you'll have to wait a least one day for it, :') Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is (the) Upper East Side.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Chuck could never have imagined seeing her would be that hard. He felt his stomach drop, and his jaw falling open.

She just stood there, in her blue knee-length satin dress. Her chocolate curls flowing like a waterfall down her back and over her breasts. He slowly turned his eyes at her face; she looked terrified. It was quite funny, but he couldn't find any laughter inside of him. Instead he just stared at her face, looking into her doe eyes, who where filled with tears. But she wasn't crying, the tears just filled her eyes but they didn't dare to fall down, and ruin her perfectly make-upped face.

The silence was over whelming. They shrugged when the door was opened and Nate, Dan, Jenny and Vanessa walked in, laughing

"Hey man!" Nate yelled when he saw Chuck and he and Dan went to great him, so Chuck was forced to look away from Blair.

"Hi guys" Chuck said smiling.

"Did I hear right -?" Eric asked when he and Rufus came down the stairs.

"Chuck!" Eric yelled "You're home?!"

"Hey Eric" Chuck smiled; he had missed Eric. "Rufus-" He yanked his head one time "always a pleasure" he muttered, nobody except Blair could hear the sarcastic skeptic in his voice.

"Well –" Lily said "we should go and eat – I'll have them set another set of plates for you Charles"

"No Lily" Blair shrugged "that wont be necessary – I totally forgot I have a doctors appointment in twenty minutes so I got to run off and he can have my seat"

"None sense" Serena hissed, "B, your appointment isn't until _tomorrow_" Serena decided making the lie a little bigger. Blair looked at her with anger flashing from her eyes.

"See, Blair, now we can all eat together" Rufus said smiling "lets sit down"

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_She is so beautiful_, Chuck though bitterly, _Should I say something? Probably not, but I'm Chuck Bass, I _have_ to say… something._

"Blair" He loved the sound of her name.

_How dare he?_ Blair thought, he had no right, saying her name; _ever_.

But instead off glaring at him angry she just looked up with a surprised face "yeah?"

Chuck hadn't really decided what to ask her, he just needed to say something. "Why are you going to the doctor tomorrow?"

_He really has some nerve,_ she thought laughing a little under her breath, _did 'Chuck Bass' really believe her little lie._

She narrowed her eyes before answering him coldly "That's none off your business Bass"

Both Serena and Nate sighed; here it goes.

"Sorry Waldorf" Chuck muttered, deciding to let it go, for a while. Ask her again when they were alone – If they would ever get the chance.

She curled her lips into a tight narrow line before speaking again "So _Charles _how was… Bangkok?"

"I liked it better the first time" he answered truthfully.

"Oh, that's to bad" she said acting like she didn't care a tiny bit "the food is lovely Lily" she turned away from him and looked at Lily

"Yes, mom" Serena said "especially because you didn't you didn't cook any off it" She laughed.

"You are right Blair - it is pretty good" Lily said not listening to Serena's cooking comment "So what are you kids going to do today anyway? The last day off the weekend?"

"I was thinking Blair - " Serena smiled "Should we go shopping?"

"Actually guys" Nate interrupted "I was hoping you an Blair cared to join me and Chuck for a movie night later tonight..."

Both Chuck and Blair opened their mouths to refuse. But Serena was faster:  "OfcourseNate" she answered with victory in her voice, "Blair and I will see you guys around…?"

"Nine? At Chucks suite at the Palace"

Chuck opened his mouth to protest, but Nate continued, "Come on Chuck we haven't had a fun night the four of us all together since we were fourteen or something"

Chuck groaned, "Are you Ok with this Waldorf?" He asked and looked at Blair.

_HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT? _She screamed inside her head, overreacting a little, "yeah... sure." She answered weakly. _I will destroy you, Basshole!_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

"Why did you agree to this S!" Blair murmured.

"Blair, you know you can't-" Serena said and held a red dress "- You can't avoid Chuck forever – how is this one?"

"No comment" Blair said, the hundredth time "I mean, it wouldn't be good, but because we aren't going then _no comment_, so sure why don't you wear it?"

"We are going B" Serena said and sighed.

"_Why_?"

"Because Nate invited us. And like I said, you cannot avoid him forever"

"Who said I was avoiding Nate?" Blair snapped

"Did I say that?" Serena asked confused "I was talking about Chuck"

"Oh, him" Blair said.

"Why? B? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing S" Blair said and made a face "you just, I just, ugh go in the yellow dress" she sighed.

"So we're going?

"One night shouldn't kill me" Blair sighed in defeat "can we just go shopping already? "

"Maybe I should buy a new dress… this one is so… not me"

"Can we just get going, I want to buy the most beautiful dress in the whole world!" Blair said "We need to look better than you would think is possible"

"Are you really gonna try to make him jealous?"

"Chuck doesn't 'do' jealous"

"Sure he does B! He's been drooling over you for -

"Stop now S! Chuck Bass doesn't feel anything for me, because Chuck bass doesn't feel! He has no feelings what so ever."

"Bee…" Serena pleaded

"Don't say any thing S, I know Chuck."

"Blair, he does-

"STOP it Serena!"

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_'Round that corner man, hiding in the trash cans_

_Something's waiting for the pounce and how you'll_

_scream!_

_This is Halloween_

_Red 'n black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll a dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

Blair looked absolutely amazing. Both Nate and Chuck couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Hi guys!" Serena said and smiled. She was wearing a low cut red dress her hair fell straight down her back.

"Hello sis" Chuck said.

"Hey Serena" Nate said, but both of the guys couldn't take their eyes off Blair.

"Hey" Blair said quietly "I'm gonna go to the bathroom,, my hair's probably a mess"

That was not true, her chocolate curls were prefect like always and her black short dress fitted perfectly.

"Oh, want me to come with you?" Serena asked

"No, you guys just, pick a movie"

"Alright" Serena smiled and looked at Nate and Chuck "so, what do you guys want to watch?"

"A horror movie" Chuck answered right a way

"Ugh Chuck" Serena muttered "Can't we watch a romantic movie"

"A horror movie" both Nate and Chuck grinned

"Okay then, what about…" Serena tried again "Nightmare before Christmas?"

"That's not a scary movie" Nate groaned

"Then you guys just pick one" Serena growled.

"No problem" both off the boys grinned.

_I am the clown with the tear away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "Who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween_

"What kind off a movie is that?" Blair cried into Nate's shoulder. He couldn't stop from breathing in her sent before answering

"A horror movie Blair?"

"Its _sick_" Blair said.

"You haven't even watched half off it" Nate chuckled.

Chuck stared bitterly at them. Wishing it was him that held her so close and let her burry her head into his chest when she got scared. But instead he was sitting on the other couch with Serena on the other side. Both completely alone, Serena winced "ugh, I hate not having a boyfriend to snuggle with"

"You can have Nate" Blair laughed, "I can share my-not-boyfriend"

Nate laughed, "Yeah Serena, my other side can be yours"

Chuck tried not to growl, why couldn't Nate just have Serena and he have Blair. He wanted to snap Nate's head off, it wasn't like they were together, why did she have to torture him.

"Alright I'll sit with you guys," Serena said and stepped from the couch – that left Chuck all alone – and sat down on the other side off Nate. "What about you Chuck? You aint scared?" Serena asked childishly

"Nope" Chuck said, he wasn't keeping any attention to the movie, his eyes couldn't stop staring at Blair, of course he hated to look at her when she was like this, lying beside his best friend with his hand wrapped around her, shielding her from the horrors. That made him sick.

"Alright, be alone" Serena muttered. "This movie isn't scary enough" Nate groaned.

"Are you serious?" Blair said and looked up at him "I'm dying here"

"You just can't handle any horror" Nate said.

"Hey I live on the Upper East Side, I think I know how to deal with horror Nate!" Blair snapped.

"ha-ha, you're right sorry Blair" The way Nate said her name, it was strange, thought Chuck. It made his stomach turn once again, and why was Nate looking like that at her? Blair was supposed to be his, not Nate's. Nate had his chance; he blew it, now it was his turn…

'ha-ha!' the voice laughed 'are you saying you haven't screwed your million and one chances? You're more off a screw up than Nate'

The voice was right; he had screwed everything up…

"Chuck…" Blair said suddenly, not knowing why "Sit with us, you look so lonely, you don't wanna turn into Cabbage Patch"

He laughed "For you Waldorf" he said and blinked. He stood up and sat down on her other side

"This couch is too small for four people" Nate groaned, not happy.

"If its too small for you, then I recommend you sit on the other couch Nate" Blair grinned "or we can all sit together"

Nate didn't move just sighed "alright we'll all sit here"

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont you please make way for a very special guy_

How beautiful could she get? Nate asked himself. Blair had easily fallen asleep on the couch and her head rested on Chucks shoulder.

"Is Blair sleeping?" Serena asked laughing "Shhh" both off the boys said, "don't wake her up" Nate smiled. Blair was so beautiful in her sleep. But she shouldn't be _there_, not there on his shoulder, she should lie in his arms. Not Chucks.

"Something bothering you Nate?" Serena asked.

"No?" Nate answered "why?"

"You look like your are thinking much"

"No, that could never happen, Nate thinking?" Chuck chuckled.

"I was thinking for your information" Nate rolled his eyes

"Well, we should wake Blair up. I got to get her home..." Serena said

Chuck opened his mouth to protest. But Nate was already taping slowly on her shoulder "hey Blair, you've got to get up" he said smiling.

Blair gave him a little snoring sound and kept sleeping.

"Blair" pleaded Serena "get up, you're not going to sleep here with Chuck"

Blair's eyes opened, "I'm up!" she said and quickly rose when she realized she had been lying on his shoulder.

Chuck laughed "good _evening _Waldorf" She looked at him for a moment then at Serena "We've got to go S. Now"

"That's what I've been trying to get you to-

"Lets just go.." Blair pleaded

_Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

"You and Chuck looked cozy" Serena said and raised one eyebrow

"na-ah" Bair snapped in defense. The two girls were sitting in a cab on their way home.

"Common, B! You were practically drooling on his shoulder"

"I was sleeping!" Blair moaned, "any feeling I've ever felt for Chuck is gone,"

"Sure it is" Serena smirked

"Really S! – He hurt me again that night a week ago, and that was it. I don't need him. I don't need to get hurt, I just don't, I just can't - I wont have him in my life."

"Blair..." Serna said when tears begun flowing down from Blair's eyes. "Tell me, what happened with you and Chuck-

"NOTHING!" Blair snapped, "I don't want to talk about it, I wanna go home"

"Blair –"

"Stop it Serena, now" Blair said, "are we getting there?" she snapped at the cab driver.

"Blair..." Serena said

"Here is your stop" the cab driver said and Blair opened the door "See you tomorrow at school S" She said before shutting the door.

"Bye Blair" Serena sighed.

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la, lalala, la la, lalala, la la, lalala, lalala, woo!_

Song: This is Halloween (from the movie Nightmare before Christmas)

Artist: Marilyn Manson

Soo, there it is the third chapter and its long! Don't say it isn't! :)

I wanna thank you all for the reviews I've gotten from you guys :D  Hope I'll get more off them though.

Ha-ha but all my love to you guys who read – and extra if you review ^^

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Love. Rainbow Dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Why Is It Over

_My tears run down like razorblades_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you ' or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do_

Chuck couldn't sleep, knowing he had to get up in two hours, why to even sleep? So he decided to just get up and walked trough was the cabinet, and pulled a key out off a book in one off the shelves – A book he would probably never even read… – Then he opened one off the drawers and draw up a picture.

Blair was so beautiful in that photo; she had her arms around him, smiling. She never smiled anymore… Not at him at least.

But there she was smiling, at _him_. He couldn't stop himself from thinking; why did he just have to ruin everything, why did he have to tell her to go away, why couldn't he just say… _it_. Why was everyone having their happy ending except him, why couldn't he just take the chance he had and say it.

He dropped the picture back into the drawer, closed it with the key and put it back into the book and the book into the shelf.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

_But it's over_

"Miss Blair, its time to get up" Dorota said, "you don't be late for school. First day miss Blair, first day"

Blair growled in her sleep "do I have to go to school Dorota?" she asked still with her eyes closed.

"Of course miss Blair, miss Serena is gonna be here in ten minutes"

"I don't want to see miss Serena" Blair growled

"Miss Serena come and help you miss Blair, its gonna be good day"

"But I don't want to go, then I'll have to see Chuck... and Nate"

"Mister Chuck? Mister Chuck is back?"

"Yes, Dorota, _mister _Chuck is back"

"And miss Blair don't wanna see mister Nate?"

"They're not much friends to me anymore"

"But miss Blair, miss Serena is coming"

"Yeah alright, I will get up" Blair said swinging her feet's from bed.

"Good miss Blair, I will be downstairs"

"Thank you Dorota" Blair sighed and stood up, looking at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, her curls stood out in every direction.

"You look... good B – I like what you've done with your hair" Serena joked when she opened the door

"I can't believe my hair is that much a mess after just few hours off sleep" she growled.

"First day off school… So are you… - "What? Excited? No not really S! Of course I'm not excited! I have to go too school face my evil minions, and… Chuck the devil himself!"

"I thought that was Georgina" Serena joked

"She has nothing to Chuck" Blair muttered, "When did you wake up anyway?"

"Just a hour ago I couldn't sleep…"

"Bad dreams?" Blair joked.

"After that horror movie, yeah a little bit... You had no bad dreams?"

"Yeah I had few nightmares" Blair sighed "But not because off the movie… I don't really remember much off it. I didn't watch much did I?"

"No, because you were busy drooling on Chuck's shoulder!"

"NOT TRUE!" Blair snapped, "I was asleep, and you were lying on Nate's so… and just, no. It didn't mean anything. Chuck and I are and will never be anything more than _nothing."_

"Blair, you know he still feels the same –

"No, he doesn't he made that very clear and don't ask me about him anymore Serena, I'm fine. And I wanna go and grab a shower. You can go or wait, what ever makes you happy"

"I'll wait for you B, of course" Serena promised.

_I lose myself in all these fights_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

_I cry, I cry_

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_

_I just wanna crawl into my bed_

_And throw away the life I led_

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

"Chuck?" Nate asked and opened the unlocked door to Chuck's suite "are you ready for school?"

"No" Chuck said and walked out. He was fully dressed but looked so … tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" Nate asked "you look like you're dying…"

"I'm a little tired yes, but.... other then that I'm fine."

"Not nervous...?"

"Why should I be nervous?"

"Too see Blair..."

Chuck gave him a little "pfft" sound so Nate continued

"I mean, after everything that happened between you guys... you left Chuck"

"It was only a week Nate..."

"But, still you left once again and she cried a lot …"

"Blair and I are both fine," Chuck said stubbornly "at least I am, and she doesn't seem to have any problems"

"Chuck, are you really gonna let Blair's mask fool you? I've made that mistake... and that didn't really turn out the best way..."

"It turned out fine for me" Chuck grinned.

"Yeah," Nate said trying to get those incredible _lovely _pictures out off his head "but that was when I let her fool _me_, so who knows what could happen if you let her fool you..."

"Oh shut up Nate, there is nothing going on between me and her,"

"If you say so…" Nate sighed

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

"There they are…" Serena said when Chuck's limo arrived. "HI GUYS" she called and ran trough was Chuck and Nate.

"Hey, Serena" Nate said,

"Where is…?" Chuck asked.

"Blair? She's right here – B?" She looked over her shoulder "oh, I guess she's gone... to see her minions… "

"Oh" Chuck said "I need to talk to her-

"No you don't" Serna said "Chuck, you shouldn't talk that much to Blair... I know she says she's okay, but whatever went between you guys that night, it's killing her."

"Chuck," Nate said when Chuck didn't say anything "we should get to class, and Serena, we have to find Blair-

Serena rolled her eyes "Nate, I can handle Blair"

Nate stood still for a second then nodded and dragged Chuck away.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

"Blair, why did you just go-"

"I needed to talk to my 'minions' like you call them"

"But... you know Nate and Chuck they were afraid something was-

´"When are you guys gonna get it? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Alright…" Serena said not convinced "But… Blair, Chuck - he said something about wanting to talk to you.."

"What? Why?" Blair growled and her eyes shot flames

"I have no idea, but I told him to just stay away..."

"Good, he should stay away, I don't wanna talk to him. Chuck Bass _irritates_ me..."

"Ha-ha me too... Lets go to class?"

"Sure…" Blair sighed, trying to figure out why Chuck wanted to talk to her.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

It was … a really... calm day. Not even gossip girl had anything to say. It was … too calm. This day was… too calm for Chuck Bass.

Even though his head was filled with thoughts.

"Blair!" He said and ran at the girl with the chocolate curls

"Can I talk to you?"

"No, not really" Blair said and sighed "I'm going to lunch –

"Why are you going to the doctor later?" "doctor?" she asked confused

"yeah, Serena said that at brunch yesterday –

"Oh, that" Blair said laughing "its not really any off your business"

"Blair.." He pleaded, not knowing; was killing him. "Tell me…" "Why?" she snapped "why should I tell you anything?"

"I just need to know… you're alright right?"

"No, I'm not. Not really! Do you really wanna know what is wrong?" she screamed

"Yes!" He said and touch her arm.

"You! Its you! You are the thing that is wrong with my life, Chuck. So please! Just stay away! I don't have a doctors appointment! It was a lie. Don't you get that? Lie to get away from you! Now stay away!"

"You're lying..."

"No I'm not Chuck, just stay away please"

"Blair what is really the-

"Chuck I told you once –" she said tears beginning to fun down her cheeks "-Don't make me say it again, just stay the hell away from me Bass"

"Blai-

"STOP SAYING MY NAME" she snapped and started to walk away

"Waldorf wait-

She turned around "_Waldorf_ is also my name, just stop it Chuck. What are you trying to do? Be friends? Chuck its never going to be like it was… not unless you want me to get together with Nate –

"No!" Chuck answered quickly

"Then what?" she yelled and threw her hands into the air "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know Blair, I just… I don't want it to be like this-

"Why!?" what is your problem anyway! You told me to stay away! So why cant you stay away from me? What is it with you Bass Why can't you leave me alone?"

That's a fair question he said to him self, why couldn't he leave her alone.

She sighed "Chuck, tell me do I even mean anything to you anymore?"

Hw didn't answer, what could he say?

"Chuck, I know it, and its time for you to get it. You're Chuck Bass you don't do relationships, and the only reason why you are not letting me be happy is because you want power, you love the power. You want to have power over me, over you, over everyone. But you can't. You can't rule my life Bass! Stop torturing me for your own pleasure, I know that you don't want me so why in hell are you acting like you care?"

"Its like you said, the power" Chuck whispered "torturing, manipulating… ruling everything..."

"Yes, it is like that" she said calmly "But I'm tired off the games, you know my feelings aren't gone but I know your feelings for me were never there, so we're fine. But we have to stay away from each other. So I beg you with all my heart –

"Ah, I love it, you begging me... –

"Shut up" she growled, but continued " – Im' asking you to stay away from me please, let me get over you. Let me move on."

"To what?" He asked, both curios and afraid

"I don't know! I haven't got the time to think about it! Not with you showing up, talking to me acting like… like nothing happened."

"I just-" "I know Chuck, it's the way you are… It's the games you play, its okay. Just please leave me alone. Let me be - Let me… be alone" "okay."

"Thank you" she said whipping tears away from her face before walking away.

'_Oh Chuck' _The voice said laughing _'good job'_

"Shut up" he muttered out loud.

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_

_Unless you let it take you_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_

_Unless you let it break you_

_It's not over_

* * *

_  
_

Song: It's Not Over

Artist: Secondhand Serenade

So I know that wasn't the best chapter ever… But it's something… right? I mean, even though its really short and not that good, and so slow and horrible written… But,,, It is _something._

I'm hoping for some reviews even though this chapter isn't that good…

But the fifth one is going to be better, and longer I promise and hopefully its not gonna be long until I'll publish him, I just have to finish him and find a good matching song … x']

And yeah thanks for all the reviews! It's so great to know that someone is reading (:

And I hope the characters are all right and that they are in _character – _because especially Chuck and Blair are really hard to write… But I think I'm getting better at it… so ;)

Well anyway, im going to try to finish that chapter :d

So thanks for reading and I hope you remember to review!

Love.

Rainbow Dust


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What happened.

I thought it was too good to be true

I found somebody who understands me

someone who would help me to get through

and fill an emptiness I had inside me

but you kept inside and I just denied

some things that we should have both said

I knew it was too good to be true

'cause I'm the only one who understands me...

What happened to us?

we used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely

what happened to us?

and deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?

Eight days ago – Jenny's 16th birthday party

"_Where did they go?" Blair asked._

"_I don't know, sorry," Nate answered_

"_I'm worried Nate, What if something happened between Chuck and Vanessa"_

"_You know Chuck wouldn't …" Nate said "and besides I know Vanessa ans she would never do anything with Chuck Bass..."_

"_She was really hurt Nate…"_

"_Chuck too"_

"_I don't get why he should be hurt though" she muttered_

"_Blair, he loves you"_

"_Why does everyone keep saying that?"_

"_Common, go find Chuck and don't let him go…"_

"_That's real vise, and I will if you promise me one thing –"_

"_What?"_

"_Talk to Vanessa… make her realize me and you are nothing, you can even tell her that I'm gonna go and hook me a Bass" she said and laughed_

"_Ha-ha, alright. I'll talk to Vanessa and you'll talk to Chuck…"_

"_Yes" she said and hugged him "wish Jenny a happy birthday for me will you…?"_

_He raised one eyebrow but smiled "If I get the chance" he smiled._

"_Thanks, and one more thing Nate" she said and looked him in the eyes "be… happy, okay?"_

"_Blair?" he asked "You know I'm not dying or anything .. –_

"_No, no I know. But you haven't been happy for a while.."_

"_I'll try Blair. Don't waste your time on me. Go find Chuck"_

"_Okay, bye Nate. And by the way; never call it 'wasting time' when I'm with you"_

remember they thought we were too young

to really know what it takes to make it

but we had survived off what we have done

so we could show them all that they're mistaken

but who could have known, the lies that would grow,

until we could see right through them

remember they knew we were too young

we still dont know what it takes to make it...

What happened to us?

we used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely

what happened to us?

and deep inside i wonder, did i lose my only one?

What am I doing here…?_ Blair thought. Victrola wasn't really her favorite place. It was to,_ Chuck_. Chuck and Victrola, they were like the same thing. So alike in someway. And that was why she knew he would be there Wasted probably … _

"_Chuck?" she asked and walked in front off the couch where a boy sat - a boy who looked very alike Chuck; Almost the same. But it couldn't be Chuck. Because even though the boy had his hair, his eyes, his body, his clothes. The cold look in his eyes… that wasn't_ Chuck_. – next to him sat a girl, – with her long legs curled over his – pouring into his ear. _Slut, _she couldn't stop from hissing inside off her head_

"_Is that you?" she asked._

"_What do you think?" he asked but didn't look up from the red head who was to busy licking his neck. _Gross.

"_What are you doing…?" She asked tiredly_

"_I could ask you the same question. What are you doing? Why are you here Blair?"_

"_Looking for you!"_

"– _And you found me" _

"_No, this is not you Chuck" she pleaded "this is not Chuck Bass –_

"_Blair" he spat "this is me and you know that. This is how I've always been."_

"_Okay then, maybe this is how you _were_. But you are different now. You and me, Chuck … us –_

"_Us? Since when are we a 'us'?" _

"_Look Chuck" she breathed, "Come and talk to me… Can we go somewhere more private?" _

_He looked over at the girl beside him "okay" he said and showed her off of him. "After you Waldorf" he gestured _

"_Good" she said and walked away to a corner – not knowing where else they could go. "look Chuck … Nate said-_

"_Oh, dear Nathaniel. What did he say? Something intelligent I doubt…" Chuck said laughing a little bitterly "how is your boyfriend anyways" _

"_Nate and I are not together" she snapped "he just said, he said that –_

"_Yes? What did he say?"_

"_He said that you… that you loved me."_

_He didn't reply _

"_Chuck, do you?"_

"_Do I what?" he spat. _

"_Do you,, you know… L-Love, love me…" Blair breathed "I know its hard and frightening, but… I… I've told you before and I can do it again–_

"_Don't," he whispered._

"_Don't do what?"_

"_Don't say it…"_

"_Why not..." she said_

"_Because I, I cant say it back. I just can't"_

"_its okay Chuck" she said trying to stay calm "You're not ready. It's a big step I know that" she said and touched his arm, she could feel him clench by the touch off her cold fingers."But it doesn't change how I feel. I lo-"_

"_Don't say it!" he said and slapped her arm away _

_She acted like she didn't hear him "I love you – and I want to be with you, even though you aren't ready, because I know deep inside you do love me back –"_

_She stepped one step at him and carefully brushed her lips to his._

_He graphed her and dragged her closer, his hand running up her back and into her hair. But then as quickly as they started, he let go off her_

"_Stop it" he said angry now._

"_Stop what?" she asked trying to understand what had just happened._

"_This! You are manipulating me…"_

"_No, I'm not Chuck. I'm giving you a second chance"_

"_Why?" He growled_

"_Because I love you, and I know you love me too-_

"_Go Blair. GO away now."_

"_Chuck" she said braking a little "Stop this…"_

"_I told you to leave, now go. Before I say something I don't mean"_

"_Why?" she yelled _

"_Because I want you to leave"_

"_No you don't. You need me too stay, you know that."_

"_Blair go away"_

"_Chuck, I need you…" _

_"Well I don't need you"_

"_Chuck!" she yelled, "stop it! Yes you do!"_

"_No I have her" he said and glared over his shoulder "and every girl in New York, and where ever I end up next"_

"_Stop" she begged "stop and listen to me"_

"_Go away"_

"_Chuck you don't want me to. I love you –_

"_Well I don't. I don't love you Blair. So go away"_

_She couldn't explain the feeling that her heart felt. "Chuck..." she pleaded, begging him to take it back._

"_There," Chuck said harshly "there it is, I don't love you Blair" _

_She was pressed at the wall, not knowing if she should run away, stay or cry. "So –" he continued, "I'm going back to… De-De..?…Denise! Yes. And you should go home"_

_Blair stood still, she didn't know if she'd been standing still for a long or short time. What ever this was wrong, not right and horrible._

"…_. Yeah … bye …" she said so low that she wasn't sure he heard it. _

_Then she walked away. It was as simple like that. It was over now. The pain should go away. _

_Why didn't the pain go away? Why. Why was it still there?! She wanted to scream. _

_Chuck never loved her. Chuck didn't love her. Chuck didn't care. Tears started to run down her cheeks. He never did, never would. Why was that a surprise?_

we could have made it work, we could have found a way

we should of have done our best to see another day

but we kept it all inside until it was too late

and now we're both alone, the consequence we pay

for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away...

Present

So now, he was alone. Sitting in a dark room. Trying to not think about her. About the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The girl that kept him alive, but still so near to death. He wanted to die, because he knew he was making her die. Die inside that is… He didn't want to hurt her, but he just had to, he had to do it once again, so… now he was going let her be alone. That way he couldn't hurt her again, no more. So yes he was going to stay away – But how the _hell _was he going to do that?!  
He sighed. God he hates her… No, he doesn't _hate_ her… he just…  
Ugh, what had Blair Waldorf done to him?

What happened to us?

we used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely

what happened to us?

and deep inside i wonder, did i lose my only?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

* * *

Song: What happened

Artist: Hoobastank

So I hope this isn't that confusing...

Short summary:

- It pretty much happens after/and at Jenny's b-day party, Blair and Nate never got back together and after seeing Chuck and Vanessa together Blair and Nate talked and Blair went after Chuck. Who pretty much told her to leave him alone.

Hope you liked the chapter x'd it took a very looong to make.. I know I said I was almost finished with it when I published the fourth one… but it kinda got deleted... :s so I had to write it again … but I think I did a ….. Good… okay no, fine job with the chapter. Okay, I think the chapter is… OK at least. Right? x'd

So I hope I'll get at least two new reviews before I publish the 6th one… ? ^^ so please review guys !

Love.

Rainbow Dust

Ps. Happy New Year! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No more lies

_Give me a reason to stay_

_Couse I don't wanna live in fear (don't wanna live in fear)_

_I can't stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_Oh I can't fight the fire_

_But I can fight the fear_

"Serena" Lily said, "Come here for a second"

Serena sighed and walked into the living room where her mother sat.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me, what is going up with Charles?"

"I have no idea what is going on with Chuck, mom," Serena answered.

"I'm a little worried. Do you know why he left last week?"

"Chuck is always leaving what do you expect?

"I expect an explanation, but I know he's not going to give it to me. But he might tell you"

"Ah, mom. No. I don't think so… I'm sorry I just can't have a 'heart to heart' with Chuck Bass"

"He is your brother Serena"

Serena winced "I prefer to call him step brother, mother."

"Please, for me? Couldn't you at least try?"

"I don't think it's going to work mom, but… yeah Ok I could try" – _not for you though_, she added in her head. _For Blair._

_No more, I just can't live with you_

_No more, I can't take it, can't take it_

_No more, what do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

"Hey, Chuck its… me"

"Yes Nate, what do you want?"

"Umph, I kinda can't do this on the err … phone…"

"Then _why_ did you call me?" Chuck sighed

"I just, yeah can I come over?"

"Sure" Chuck sighed once again.

"Alright, I'm well, omh… kinda outside your door, so if you would just open it …"

Chuck sighed again "sometimes you are so- " He opened the door and hung up the phone

"So what?" Nate asked

"Wait a second I'm thinking off the right word" Chuck said and held his finger up "annoying, dumb… - Serena?" Chuck asked when he saw the other blonde sliding in the door

"Hey bro"

"What are you doing here?" he sighed "I didn't think I ordered dumb and dumber…"

Serena sent him a muffed look. " Chuck, I need to talk to you"

"Ooh, are we having the talk? Did you get knocked up" he mocked "No really, sis what do you want to talk about, and why is… he here?" he looked at Nate.

"Two is better than one" Serena replied

"Okay, that is sort off a answer too one off my question. So answer the other one, what do you want to talk about?"

"Blair" Serene answered

Chuck turned away "Sorry. Cant help you there."

"Chuck" Serena pleaded, "can you please tell me what went on with you and Blair?"

Chuck frowned "why? Why don't you just ask Waldorf to tell you?"

"Because she won't."

"And why do you think I will?"

"Chuck, do you or do you not want to help Blair?"

"I can't help her Serena" he growled "maybe you don't know this but your little brunette, that you call your - what was it again, yes _best _friend, told me to stay away. And that means don't talk to her, look at her, and I'm positive it also means; don't talk _about _her."

"Chuck!" Serena said, "I don't care about that. You tell me now what went on!"

Chuck growled, "begging are we S?"

"Chuck, tell me now or I swear - "

"What?" Chuck laughed "what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Oh! Maybe I will! Blair is my best friend and she is in pain. Do you like to put her through hell?"

That did it. Chuck's face went from laughing into growling out off fury, his face getting redder by the minute. "HOW DO YOU DARE TO SAY THAT?!"

"WELL IT SURE LOOKS LIKE THAT!"

"Guys.." Nate pleaded

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Chuck yelled

"Chuck," Serena said trying to calm down "that's because you wont tell me anything!"

"Okay" he sighed in defeat when he finally calmed down "You better sit down for this"

_Give me a reason to believe_

_Couse you don't wanna see me leave_

_I can't stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_Oh I can't fight the fire_

_But I can fight the fear_

"Okay…" Nate said awkwardly when he and Serena stepped into the car

"Yeah, okay…" she said

"We should go and you know talk to Blair"

"Blair will kill me and you and probably Chuck if we tell her we know."

"But you have to talk to her…" Nate said "I mean after the 'I don't love you' story Chuck told us and –

"Its very bad. I know, but she looks like she really is okay"

"But Serena –" Nate said "how can we know nothing else happened, I mean she was really hurt. So maybe… I don't know"

"What are you trying to say, Nate?" Serena asked confused

"I'm not sure," he confessed "I just know you have to talk to her"

"You're kind off right, I just don't want to die" she joked.

"Well… maybe she will let you live. After all you are her best friend. She would probably kill me, so I think I'm just not going with you to talk to her"

She laughed "alright Nate... I guess I can try to do this on my own" But to be honest, she was scared, very scared.

_No more I just can't live with you_

_No more I can't take it, can't take it_

_No more what do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

"Miss Blair – Serena for you" Dorota informed Blair

"Tell her I'm up in my room, she can come up if she wants"

"Alright miss Blair" Dorota yelled.

Blair smiled and waited for the blonde to arrive

"Hi Bee" Serena said

"Hey S" Blair greeted her

"I'm just going to get this over with" Serena sighed

"Get what over with?"

"I know what happened between you and Chuck, last week"

"Nothing happened between me and him" Blair said and didn't even look at her.

"Blair, stop this. He told me."

"What did he tell you exactly?" Blair murmured

Serena, who didn't want to put her best friend trough more pain, winced before she whispered her answer "everything"

"And by everything you mean, everything?" Blair asked and Serena could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes" Serena said whispering again.

"And why do you think that Chuck Bass would tell you truth?"

"Blair, don't play this game with me. You and Chuck may like the game but I cant handle it. And you've got to talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Blair, you know him, and you must know he didn't mean what he said…-"

"I don't care what you think he did or did not mean. It doesn't mean anything to me if _you're_ the one who say's it."

"You know how Chuck feels Blair"

"Yes, I know. He _doesn't_ love me"

_How blind could you be?_ Serena asked her self "Blair…" She tried again

"Its time for you to go Serena" Blair hissed, getting a little angry

"Blair, Talk to me"

"Talk to you? TALK TO YOU?!" Blair screamed "You know what!? I do _not_ want nor need to talk to you! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Blair screamed "And not with you at least. You don't know what I'm going through Serena!"

"Blair, I went with so much with Dan –

"So much? So MUCH!? I don't get you Serena."

"Blair, what is this really about?"

"Everything and nothing; Chuck. You. Eleanor. Daddy. Nate. You and Nate… Chuck."

"You said Chuck twice" Serena smiled

Blair stroke a tear from her eye "I'm going to bed"

"Its only seven o'clock-"

"Goodbye S" Blair said and opened the door "You should go."

"Blair don't make me leave. Don't end this conversation like that… -"

Blair just stared at Serena then the door and nodded her head.

Serena sighed and walked out "I'll come before school tomorrow and we'll go together"

"To school?" Blair rolled her eyes

"Like we always used to do…"

"We only do that on first days"

"Not anymore" Serena said and waved her "bye B"

"Bye Serena" Blair sighed, not as mad anymore.

_No more I just can't live with you_

_No more I can't take it, can't take it_

_No more what do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

"I cant believe you would do that to Blair!" Nate said accusingly and sat down on Chuck's couch

"That sounds like something Serena would say Nathaniel" Chuck said and rolled his eyes

"Chuck! This isn't some joke, you really hurt her feelings!"

"And you haven't?" Chuck said hardly

"This isn't about me and Blair, its about you and her" Nate said changing the subject

"I don't want to hear about it Nathaniel" He sighed, "Blair moved on and so did I"

"So you wouldn't care if she started seeing some other guy?" 

"Why? What do you know? Is she?"

"Yeah, this sounds like you're okay Chuck" Nate rolled his eyes

"I am!" Chuck growled, "I just want to know"

"Why?"

"So I can check out the guy, see if he's trouble"

"You would always think he's trouble, face it you would get jealous if she really moved on!"

"I don't get jealous" Chuck said and walked away from him "Maybe its time you get home" He said and pored him self a scotch.

Nate sighed "I don't have the time to do this, I promised to meet Serena for dinner…"

"So you and Serena? Are you going out now?"

"No" Nate answered, "Its not like that, we're friends… and she's worried about Blair, and I'm, well… worried about you…"

"You don't have to be, and she probably doesn't have to worry about Blair either"

"What ever you say, Chuck" Nate said and rolled his eyes again, he looked at his friend and sighed, Chuck was really messed up.  … How could someone be so messed up that he actually started to believe his own lies?

Song: No more

Artist: Three days grace

Sooo! This is the 6th chapter, I know it could be better… but im trying to build up to the excitement … x'd So yeah, thanks for reading and extra thanks to those who review! You can't believe how happy it makes me feel when I get a new review! :D :o Now I'm at home sick as hell and could really use some off those awesome reviews from you guys ^^ - even if you hated it, you can still review and tell me what I'm doing wrong :')

So thanks again for reading (and hopefully reviewing)

So much love.

Rainbow Dust


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Dance, Lance

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too overdramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

"Hello?" Blair said as she answered the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, Blair its Nate"

"Oh, you" Blair said tiredly "sorry Nate, cant talk. So much to do … -"

"Blair Stop it. Can I please talk to you?"

"Nate, we have nothing to talk about…"

"Oh, so you don't remember nine days ago?"

"Was it only nine days ago? It feels like forever… or never, because it never happened" she snapped.

"Blair –"

"Nate, we agreed not to talk about it."

"But, Blair… that night was-"

"Nothing"

"Well, it was something to me.."

"Nate, don't do this to me." Blair sighed "what about Chuck?"

"What about him? I though you and Chuck were over"

"Yes, we are. Just like you and me. And we've been over for a long time, and that is not going to change." Blair said angrily "You are my friend Nate and I like it to stay like that" Blair said soothingly now "Can we please just be friends…?"

Nate stayed silent for few minutes.

"Nate are you there?"

"Yeah, Okay Blair. I'm sorry. I'll call you later"

"Thanks… and oh by the way Nate, what happened between you and Vanessa? You said you were going to talk to her"

"I did." Nate answered

"And? Nate we're friends remember you can tell me"

"I don't have the time, Blair."

"You're angry?" she guessed

"No I'm not, I just have to go and talk to Chuck."

"About what?" she snapped

"Not about this" Nate sighed "I promised its our secret, we're just going to have some fun"

Blair rolled his eyes "And by fun you mean,_ Chuck Bass_ fun, fun?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't" she said quickly "But promise me; we'll talk later"

"Sure, just call me and we'll meet"

"Thank you" Blair smiled. "Bye Nate"

"Bye Blair"

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

"Hey Serena" Dan yelled from the top off the stairwell "are you going out?"

"Yeah…? Why?" Serena said and stopped

"Do you have some time? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what is it Dan?" Serena asked and smiled as he walked down the stairs

"Well, I know this isn't my place… but I'm really curious, what is going on with Blair and Chuck this time?"

Serena rolled her eyes at him "like you give a damn…"

"Hey," Dan said muffed "I do… I mean, Blair and I aren't best friends, nor me and Chuck. But I still… somewhere very deep inside kinda, care about them…"

Serena looked up "Well, Blair told Chuck she loved him and he said that he didn't love her" She said "the end"

"Really?" Dan's eyes grew big "wow… that's harsh… Even for Chuck"

"I know"

"How is Blair? I mean this must be killing her - wait, is that why he left?"

"I guess so" Serena answered

"That … doesn't really make sense"

"What do you mean?" Serena sighed

"What I mean is… Chuck wouldn't leave just because off this, there must be something more going on"

"I don't know" Serena said confused "I think he's just sorry and regrets it and he needed a break…"

"Why did he come back?" Dan said "He was only away for a weak. That's really nothing for Chuck Bass"

"Nate asked him to come home" Serena said "As simple as that … But, I'm really tired off talking about Chuck. I hate that son off a bitch!" she yelled getting angry "I can't believe he would do that to Blair!"

"Me neither" Dan said and touched her arm "is Blair Okay?"

"Do you think so? She acts all okay, but I know she must be breaking inside. God, I just wanna go over there and kill Chuck!"

Dan cracked a smile "Chuck always knows how to get on your nerves.."

"This isn't funny Dan."

"I know, I know… But you and Nate have talked to Chuck… and you've talked to Blair, and maybe they are really okay. They maybe just need some time to move on. I think you should try to make things like they were… You know, invite Blair for a sleepover or something" He laughed "and get Nate to do something with Chuck. Make them have fun and not think about each other"

"That's a good idea" Serena said and smiled "thanks Dan. Its always good to talk to you"

"My pleasure Serena" he smiled "Well, I'm going to go and see Vanessa, she's been really weird these past days..."

"She has?" Serena asked

"Yeah, ever since I saw her the day after Jenny's party… She just wasn't her self anymore"

"That's not good…" Serena said awkwardly not knowing what to say "Well, you talk to Vanessa and I'll go and cheer Blair up"

"Sounds like a plan"

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

**Hello Upper East Siders …  Gossip girl here, like you all know our dearest play-Bass is back and we're still waiting for answer, when? Where? What? Why?**

**Keep looking kids we need a answer. And most off all, Why did he go this time? And how is B taking this? We haven't seen much off our dearest queen? Hiding are we B?**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

Blair closed her phone, "I am not hiding" she muttered out loud, _I've been to school … I just…_ She sighed,

"Hey B?" Serena said and knocked on the door before opening it "so, its Friday, you, me … some club?"

"You want to go clubbing now?" Blair asked "Serena, I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood –

"That's why we _have_ to do this, you need some fun! So why cant we go to a club? I mean to have some fun?"

Blair sighed "Sure, just me and you right?"

"Yes" Serena said and smiled "well, get dressed so we can go"

Blair sighed "okay, help me find something, I feel like I haven't gone out for like ever"

"That's why Gossip Girl is right.."

"She is not! I am not hiding"

"Sorry B" Serena laughed "of course you aren't"

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up it's last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_"This is supposed to be the hottest club now" Serena said and fixed her short green dress that made her boobs look a lot bigger and her legs extra long, her hair pulled up with a golden hair comp._

"You should always wear your hair down" Blair grimaced, "And I shouldn't be here, I look fat"

"No you don't!" Serena said "You look gorgeous"

"No, this dress looks like a towel"

Serena shook her head "what is wrong with you Blair?" she looked at her from top to toe, she was wearing a marine blue strapless dress, that stopped right above her knees "Your dress is gorgeous and those beautiful cream shoes that I bough for you couldn't fit you better"

Blair looked down at her shoes they did match her cream purse "Okay, lest just get inside" She said and dragged Serena inside.

The club was very crowded and Blair's grip on Serena's hand hardened "okay S. Don't loose me" Blair said

"Scared?" Serena laughed

"I don't wanna be left alone here Serena! I don't even want to be here"

Serna decided not to listen to her whining so she tried to change the subject "Who gave those pearls to you anyway?"

Blair touched her cream colored pearl necklace "Chuck."

_Oh god_, Serena sighed in her head, this was going to be a long night

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

After few hours of Blair whining Serna couldn't take it anymore and starting drinking a lot more than she usually did.

"Serena" Blair grimaced "You're drunk"

"No – hiccup – I'm fi – hiccup – ine"

"I'm sorry" Blair looked over at the guy that sat next to her, and she'd been talking to for the last half an hour "I've got to get her home,"

"Okay, I understand. It was great meeting you Blair" he smiled

"You know" Blair said "I've got a phone…" _What did I just say?!_

"Oh? So…" Lance laughed "Ugh, I'm very bad at this.."

"Here's my number" she laughed and took out a pen and wrote her number over the back off his hand.

"I'll see you later then…"

"Yeah you will" Blair smiled and wrapped her hands around Serena's waist "common Serena, lets get you home"

"Homeee" Serena squealed still hiccuping "Then we can have a sleepover!"

"Ugh, your getting all excited, I hate drunk-excited-Serena" Blair sighed

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Blair sighed. Serena had easily fallen asleep. But Blair – Who'd promised to stay with her all night – couldn't sleep. She sat in the Vander-Bass kitchen in her new nightwear that she'd picked out with Serena earlier, it was a little bit… fancier than she usually wore at night… Or sexier that is, she had her silk rope laying on a chair beside her

"Blair?" His voice came like a thunder out off nowhere.

"Chuck?" she yelled and quickly tossed the silk rope around her when he walked in staring at her.

She could see him grinning "Cute slippers"

She looked down at Serena's pink furry slippers.

"They're Sere- What are you doing here?"

"Serena didn't tell you?" he looked surprised but grinned, "I moved back in yesterday" he walked trough was the cooler "Hmm, I'm starving" He closed the cooler "But I guess there's nothing eatable here..."

Blair looked down "ohm, I should go and… sleep"

He nodded "later Waldorf

"Bye Bass.."

"And by the way, I love your lingerie, is it new?"

She blushed "it's a nightgown" she corrected and tied the rope tighter around her

"Sure it is" he winked "a very sexy nightgown"

She blushed again and walked outside the kitchen. _What did just happen?!_ She cursed her self, _stupid, sexy, pink, lace, dress! _

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

* * *

_  
_

Song: Dance, Dance

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Sooo, here is the chapter you've "all" been waiting for x'D I'm sorry about how poorly its written .. -.-" Buut I finally got to put a new character in *yay me*

So, I guess we'll have the chance too see some jealous bass in the next chapters ^^ :d

Please R&R.

Pretty, pretty, pretty please? (a)

Special thanks to Stella296 and Gossipgirl2780 who reviewed the last chapter :3 thanks so much, it means the world to me [:

Incredibly much love. Rainbow Dust


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The plot that will make you see.

_I've learned to let go_

_Come on_

_Here's a middle finger_

_Coming straight from oca-l-a_

_I appreciate your judgment_

_it's proved that I can't trust a word you say_

_those must be some pair of binoculars_

_that you see every move I make_

_so I'll never be a liar_

_but you'll always be two-faced_

"Serena wake up, its noon already" Blair said and jerked Serena awake.

"Why? I want to sleep more. My head hurts"

"That's because you have this huge hangover S!"

"I didn't drink that much" Serena said and sat up in the bed

"Do you even _remember _yesterday?"

"… No" Serena answered after thinking about it and fell back on the pillow "Did I do anything stupid?"

"No not really. But I did."

"Awe, B what did you do?" Serena asked and laughed.

"First you made a fool off me in front off a guy –

"What guy?" Serena's eyes grew big.

"Just a guy – and two…" Blair continued "I talked to a guy, that was stupid."

Serena rolled her eyes "You can talk to other people you know"

"- Third" Blair said ignoring her "You dummy, forgot to tell me that Chuck moved in!" Serena looked up at her with an angel face "so if I think about it, this is all your fault!"

"Woops… my bad B –

"And, I saw him yesterday… well he saw me. In my freaking new nightwear that you made me buy"

Serena laughed "Chuck, saw you in the lingerie?!"

"It is a night gown" Blair snapped

"What ever. That's something he should not be aloud to see you in" Serena laughed "I'm so sorry"

"I hate you, you know" Blair said "How could you not mention he moved back in?! Is it that hard? "Oh B, by the way Chuck moved back in" or "Hey B you look stunning – and by the way Chuck moved back in the apartment." ..!"

"Again; I'm sorry. But you don't like that I talk about Chuck around you so I don't"

Blair just rolled her eyes "you still should've told me.. So I didn't have to run into him… looking like _that_."

Serena chuckled "Oh, boy he must've been happy …"

Blair made a face "He just commented on your slippers… at first"

Serena laughed, "oh you guys are so … -

"So what?"

"… entertaining… Soap-opery!"

"That's not even a word!"

"You still are. We should make a TV-show about you guys…"

"Shut up Serena." Blair said and grimaced.

_You'll get what's coming to you_

_You're blinded by your instincts_

_I'm not your fucking game_

_I'm not so easily beat_

"It was pink… so freaking sexy… made her boobs extra big …" Chuck trailed off. Nate wasn't sure if Chuck was really talking to him, or more to himself…

"Aw, man" Nate said and rolled his eyes.

Chuck sighed happily "It was the best sight ever… Well second best, Blair wearing nothing is way better…"

"ha-ha" Nate laughed "agreed."

Chuck's head snapped

"Joking Chuck? Chill."

Chuck grimaced "She did look so hot though, you should've seen her.. She blushed so much, she looked like a tomato"

Nate laughed.

"And best off all, Serena didn't tell her I moved back in"

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Her face was priceless!"

"I wish I could've been there" Nate sighed, _I would have loved to see her in that dress_.

"I bet you do" Chuck smirked.

_You've no idea _Nate thought and looked at Chuck, who stared with an unfamiliar smile on his face, even though he was smiling he looked so sad. _Or maybe you do._

"I hate to admit it" Chuck sighed "but I'm starting to get the feeling that I made the wrong choice when it came to Blair…"

Nate's eyes grew big "Well, it was time for you to figure that out..."

Chuck just smiled "Yeah, but its to late now.."

"Well, maybe you should just give Blair some space.."

"I dont want to give her space" Chuck whined "I want to go back to Chuck and Blair, how me used to be before all the… "three words, eight letters" drama.."

"You mean, when Blair was not mine and not yours… When you got to test and seduce each other to hell?"

"Yeah or well, she can still be mine… just well back to the time when Blair didn't start to cry every time she looked at me. Or runs away or screams at me for every little comment I make." Chuck sighed "There are no comebacks anymore. I miss the bitchy Blair"

Nate laughed "You guys are sad.."

"Thanks Nate, for the support" Chuck rolled his eyes.

_I'm looking down at this mess that you've made_

_and I can't believe that I stayed_

_So unhappy for so long_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I've got to get out of this_

_my hand is on the handle_

_We're leaving everything behind_

_Goodbye for a lifetime_

_I'll rip that scandalous bitch in two_

_We'll bring the noise_

"Ao, Blair" Nate said and sat down beside Blair at the restaurant she'd asked him to meet her at. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just talk" Blair smiled "For example… how did things go with you and the poor-Brooklyn-wanna-be-girl?"

"You mean Vanessa?"

"Vanessa – Wannabe... What's the difference?" she rolled her eyes and he laughed

"Well… I did talk to her… but it just didn't seem right… to get back together, and after I explained that to her, and she accused me yet again for moving on to fast and being with you –

"Chuck did the same thing" Blair rolled her eyes

"Yeah, and after that... well I went to a party, found you and you know the rest" he grimaced.

She shrugged "You can't tell anyone about that Nate!"

"I've already told you I'm not going to. Have you told anyone? Not even Serena?"

"No. I can't tell her. She would judge me!"

"Is that what this is all about? Your pride? What people think about you?"

She looked away "I'm sorry Nate, but I'm not proud nor happy about what happened between us that night and if I could I would take it back."

That stung, hurt, made his heart drop. He stumbled with words.

"So…"he said finally - trying to get rid off the uncomfortable silence "are you going to Lily's dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" Blair answered, "What is with that woman and having dinner parties, brunches –

"I think it's nice. We're all there, you know; me, you, Serena, Chuck, Dan, Jenny… and even sometimes Vanessa, we're trying to be friends so it really isn't that awkward"

"I guess," Blair said and sighed, "I just… Well you saw how the last family "thingy" we had with Lily and them all, it didn't go like I'd planned it to go!"

"You mean with Chuck showing up unannounced when you least expected him too?" He laughed

"Yes, I've been having some horrible Chuck Bass moments. He's _always _there, especially when he shouldn't" she muttered

Nate laughed "like yesterday?" Blair blushed "he told you about that?!"

"Don't be mad," Nate said still laughing

"You guys talk about me?"

"It just slipped out from him.." Nate lied. He could see Chuck's face - filled with victory, happiness and well lust - clearly in his mind. "I think he liked it"

"Oh, shut up." She sighed "lets talk about something else than me in a dress…"

Nate laughed "Okay, princess. What do you want to talk about?" "Anything" Blair sighed and leaned back in the chair "anything except that Basshole that is called your best friend"

Nate laughed and nodded. "okay then B,"

_Try to pretend that I never even knew your name_

_'cause everything you are disgusts me_

_(Too bad I can't turn back time)_

_So I wouldn't be here_

_what I'd give for you to disappear_

_so tell me girly how's your edge?_

"Chuck!" Serena yelled and stormed into his bedroom.

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"Don't 'sis' me !"

"Let me guess, this is about hmm… Blair?"

"Of course its about her" Serena yelled "what happened to your brilliant plan about "staying away"?! Moving into my house, where my best friend is almost everyday is not "staying away" it's being _always_ there!"

"Slow down Serena, Its not my fault you didn't tell her I moved back"

"You. Shouldn't. Have. Moved. Back. In. In. the. First. Place!"

Chuck laughed "Sorry? I don't know what you want me to do. Maybe the answer is that a simply just... cant stay away from her" He sighed

"So are you finally admitting you did a mistake or are you still in denial?"

"I'm not in denial" he grinned his teeth together "and Blair and I –" Serena rolled her eyes "- Are still fine, no things to regret no more things to 'talk about'. So if you'd just told her I moved back in the damn building everything would be still great, but I'm guessing there is something wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_" Serena rolled her eyes "Its just having you here makes everything so complicated… –

"Ah, she told you about last night?"

"Chuck! Nothing happened between you last night, you saw her in a dress big deal, you're probably not the only guy that had seen her in a dress or will see her in a dress like that –" Serena bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she could really read what was going on inside him, his face was blank, but quickly turned to angry, but then suddenly it was sad… and then angry again.

"Did. She. Say. Something?" he finally chocked up

"No, I'm just saying" she rolled her eyes once again "you should be ready for it though… She met this guy," she smiled "I haven't really met him though, but he sounds _so _dreamy –

"What guy?! You weren't with her? When did she meet him? Ho-

"SLOW DOWN!" Serena yelled "I _was_ with her… just to… eh-ehm drunk to... really notice what was going on ... And its none off your business how, when or where she met him or who he is!" Serena growled "I'm going now to my room in _my_ house" she sighed "Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I promised your mom that … Why?"

"Just asking" Serena said sweetly and took her phone up.

"Serena?" he said questionably "What are you doing?"

"Texting Blair" she answered shortly

"Where is she?"

"With La- Its none off your business"

"She's with that guys isn't she? And he's coming to dinner?"

_Damn it!_ "How –"

"I can read you Serena" he rolled his eyes "you and Nathaniel are the most easiest persons ever to read"

"We are not!" Serena said "But, yes… she is and yes he is coming. Changed your mind? Gonna go crawl back to your bed in a fetal position and morn?"

He sent her a sarcastic look "Of course I am" he rolled his eyes "But as I said, I promised Lily and I'll see you at dinner… now I'm going out to have some _fun_ so …"

Serena made gagging noises and he laughed, "I'll see you then…" she said and her voice was hard "And remember, Blair is not yours and she is none off your business"

"Goodbye Serena"

_You've got nothing better to do_

_I know why you can't see straight_

_I thought you were better than this_

_but you're just like everyone else_

**C's gonna be there… Still gonna go trough with this? – S**

Blair smiled to her self and quickly wrote her back

**Why not? Chuck's moved on and its time I do to.**

She smiled to her self; this couldn't be any better… Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was a phone call.

"Hello" she said and smiled

"Hello, Blair… it's me Lance again"

"Yes I know" she said and smiled again.

"So, you never called me back after I called you in the morning... –

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy… but I was thinking… Tonight my best friend – or well her mother – is having a big dinner… and I would really love to have someone to take with me, so I wouldn't be alone. You eat right?"

She smiled as she heard him laugh "Yeah, I do"

"So would you care to join me ?"

"Tonight?"

"Or is that a problem -.. "

"No, no! Its fine Blair…"

"I'll text you my address you can pick me up around six?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

"Okay, I'll see you then Lance"

"Yes, see you then Blair"

She closed her phone and smiled. Get Lance to come to dinner; Check! Phase one was complete.

She smiled as she got a new text from Serena

_I'm looking down at this mess that you've made_

_and I can't believe that I stayed_

_So unhappy for so long_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I've got to get out of this_

_my hand is on the handle_

_We're leaving everything behind_

_Goodbye for a lifetime_

**Blair, what are you plotting now? – S**

Serena sighed and sent the text, if she had to be honest; she was a little worried. She wasn't really sure what Blair was planning on doing. She had told her that, the guy – Lance – had called her and asked if she would go out on a date with him sometime. And she'd also told her a few details off her new plan.

At the end when Serena had been waiting for a while for Blair to answer her text, she decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bee its me"

"Oh, hello Serena"

"So Blair –" She began but Blair cut her off "S? You sound worried. Is there something wrong?" Blair said sweetly

"Blair, there is no time for games. Just please tell me what you're gonna do tonight?"

"Im not going to do anything Serena."

"Blair, don't do this to me… I know what you want to do, that's why you asked me if he was coming!"

"Okay. And so what? What if I want to take Lance to dinner to show Chuck that I've moved on just like he has?"

"Are you sure that is all? That's all the reason why you're bringing him?"

"Yes, I actually like Lance, he's such a perfect gentleman"

Serena rolled her eyes. "okay then if you say so…"

"Really Serena. Chuck and I will behave!"

"You and Chuck never behave!"

"Well, at least _I_ will!"

"Okay Bee," she sighed "I don't have time for this.. I'll see you tonight"

"Okay then Serena"

"Bye Blair." "Bye"

Serena sighed as Blair hung up. This would be very interesting… She would just have to hope Blair was right… Maybe everything would be fine and they would be able to behave… – Oh Who was she kidding?! They were Chuck and Blair; they never behaved.

_I'll make my stand_

_right here with my friends_

_I'll make my stand_

_right here with my friends_

_I'll make my stand_

_right here with my friends_

_I'll make my stand_

_right here with my friends_

_I'll make my stand_

_right here with my friends_

_Get low_

_Now I know who my friends are_

_I'm never coming home!_

* * *

Naley and Chair forever:

Haha :] thanks for your review/s ^^ I loooooove reviews ^^ :d

Yes, this song is so good :L I just finished watching The nightmare before Christmas … once again. I just love that movie and all the songs in it. And yeah, Panic! At the disco made a very good cover off this song ^^ :) But thanks again for the reviews.

And p.s. I love your pen name, I love Naley (and of course Chair :3)

Killer Newton:

Thanks so much for your review ^^ :D Hope you keep reading and reviewing ! ;3 :]

Song: The Plot To Bomb The Panhandle

Artist: A day to remember

Sorry I haven't updated in more than 2 weeks… I've been really busy with school, my new boyfriend *dances a happy dance*, my friends and stuff… but so much love to everyone who favorites,/d alerted, read and reviewed! Don't stop guys ;3

More and more love

xoxo

Rainbow Dust


	9. Chapter 9

Ingrid: Thanks soo much for you review ! :) I'm going to try to update faster… it takes just some time to write each chapter ;s and like I said I've been really busy, but I promise I'll try to update soon !

Xoxogg4lifexoxo: thank you so much for reviewing :'D ! I'm going to try to update sooner [: I hope you keep reading and reviewing :P

* * *

Chapter 9

Me Were Never Just Friends.

_I saw you there last night Standing in the dark _

_You were acting so in love _

_With your hand upon his heart._

Life was not fair and that was a very, very true fact. Chuck already knew that seeing Blair with some other guy would be hard, but did she _really _have to torture him? Well of course she had, she was Blair Waldorf.

"Chuck," her voice was beautiful as always. And he saw that she smirked a little when she saw him.

"Blair," He said and reached for her hand and brought his lips down to the back of it lightly, she flinched by the touch of his lips as they reach her skin. He chuckled satisfied.

She pouted a little stunned, before turning to her date"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot –" She smiled a very fake smile that didn't even reach her eye,s as she turned to face the blond male beside her "This is my date Lance," She took Lance's hand and he smiled at her. "And Lance this is my _friend_, Chuck"

"I believe I'm a lot more than your friend Blair" Chuck whispered so low that only Blair could hear "– Chuck Bass" he turned to Lance before she could say something back and shook his waiting hand.

"Nice too meet you…"

"BLAIR!" Serena's over enthusiastic voice came screaming from the hallway and made them all turn around before she burst into the room where they were standing "You came!" Serena said and ran over to hug her best friend "and this must be Lance, I'm so sorry I didn't really get the chance to introduce myself the first time we met" She laughed "I'm Serena by the way"

He laughed "That's okay" She smiled at him "And its great to see you again"

"You too" She agreed and smiled again.

Blair laughed "Hello, to you too Serena" She smiled "And of course I came S! I wouldn't miss a great big dinner party with all my friends."

Serena rolled her eyes at Blair's fake smile "Well, almost everybody is here already. We'll be eating in few minutes…"

Blair smiled "Great" She looked over at Lance "Serena, do you mind introducing Lance to Nate or somebody while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, no problem Blair," Serena smiled and looked over at Lance "Just follow me Lance…"

Blair smiled again as Lance and Serena disappeared into the living room, before turning around and glaring and Chuck.

"Why so serious?" Chuck said mockingly.

She narrowed her eyes "Just so we are clear; I like Lance and I like for him to stay in my life... and I would love if you would just leave him – and me for that matter – _alone_"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you too!"

_Asking or telling me to? _He thought to him self a little irritated "Don't get your panties in a twist Waldorf," He grinned. "I'm not going to do anything to you or your friend"

"Good. Just stay away from us okay?" Blair sighed "and please don't say anything to him … about you know –

"What? Limo sex? Social torture? Freshmen? Blackmail?"

"What I meant to say was; _us_" She glared at him again "Just don't talk to him! Not a word, Bass"

"- Or what?"

"I will personally destroy you"

"Oh, I can't wait for that" He smirked.

"Chuck! I'm not playing any games here, I am serious about this"

"I know you are _princess_. And for you, I will behave"

"You never behave"

"And you have so little faith in me"

"- You better don't do anything you'll regret"

"Wouldn't dream off it, I can't risk off ruin what great relationship we have here Waldorf"

"Then its good that we do not have any kind off _relationship_ Chuck, we are maybe friends but nothing more"

_We are never just friends Blair. _He thought to himself but just smirked once again at her before he followed her into the living room to join the others.

_But you were just friends_

_ At least that's what you said _

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair _

_I forgive you for what you've done _

_If you say that I'm the one._

Dinner had gone much better than she had expected. Chuck seemed to have really taken her seriously, he'd almost been quiet trough the whole dinner – and for that, she was thankful.

"Is something on your mind?" Lance asked and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, where he sat beside her on the couch next to the giggling Serena.

"No, I'm fine" she smiled "Sorry I must have blanked out… what are we talking about?" She looked over at Serena, Nate and Chuck that were all laughing.

Serena smiled "We're just talking about what we're going to do this weekend… I was thinking we could all go and take some kind off trip? Would you be up to that Blair?"

"Omh, I don't know" Blair said awkwardly "I think just staying home would be nice for once…"

"I can't go either" Nate sighed, "Grandfather is coming to town"

Blair looked over at him "Are you okay…? I know how you and you grandfather don't always …" she trailed off

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" he smiled, "He wants to meet me for lunch on Sunday… but I'm all up to doing something on Saturday or something… We could go to the movies –

"Movies?" Blair grimaced "Blair Waldorf doesn't go to the _movies_"

Nate and Chuck both laughed

"Why not?" Lance asked a little surprised.

Blair could see Chuck smirking from the corner off her eye. "Well... most theaters are so… dirty" Chuck smirked again at her answer. "… And just … so not _classy_"

Lance shook his head "You can't be serious Blair" he smiled "You have to let me take you to see a movie sometime, everybody likes to go to the cinema"

"Good luck with that," Chuck laughed under his breath and Blair sent him a warning look but that didn't stop him from continuing "Blair doesn't like theatres… she likes to stay home and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ over and over again"

Blair narrowed her eyes at him again before turning back to Lance and smiling sweetly at him "What movie do you have on your mind _darling_?"

"Hmm… I don't remember the name but I heard about this new movie that is suppose to be very entertaining… I think you would like it"

Blair smiled a very fake smile again "Okay, sounds good… I guess we could go and see one movie…"

"Really?" he smiled "I knew you couldn't hate theatres that much"

"Its not that I hate them… I just don't like them" She smiled and turned to watch Chuck glare at them in frustration and stand up.

"Well this has been fun…" he said and looked over at Serena, trying not to meet Blair victorious gaze "please tell Lily I enjoyed dinner and you shouldn't wait up"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Nate?" Chuck turned to look at his blond best friend "Will you be joining me?"

"Sure," Nate smiled "It was great meeting you Lance." He smiled politely at Lance before facing Serena and Blair "Girls, call me if you want to do something this weekend."

"Will do" both girls said and smiled.

_I've had other options too But all I want is you_

_ Girl your body fits me like a glove_

_ And you shower me with words of love._

"How hard was that for you?" Nate asked and looked over at Chuck who swallowed the last off his scotch.

"What was hard?" _Playing dumb… was that really his best choice?_

Nate sighed "seeing Blair with that guy, Lance"

"No" Chuck answered a little to quickly and ordered another drink from the bartender.

Nate sighed again "it must have been, Chuck… it was even hard for me… and Blair and I have been over for much longer time than you and her –"

"Blair and I were never together" Chuck corrected but Nate decided to ignore him and continue

"- So it must have been hard for you too… maybe even harder… Chuck I know you lo-

"Nate –" Chuck warned "It feels like we're always having the same discussion over and over again, can't you just get it into your tiny little brain, I'm fine with Blair moving on"

_Denial! He is in denial! A voice soothed into Nate's mind. _

Nate sighed in his head, _I wish you could just tell me that you loved her. _He sighed again out loud this time, _maybe then I could accept that me and Blair won't be again._

"Seriously Nate, I just need to find myself a girl right now… I'll see you tomorrow." Chuck said and smirked before raising his glass at Nate and walking away towards a bunch off squealing girls.

_While you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said _

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair _

_I forgive you for what you've done _

_If you say that I'm the one_

"So B," Serena said and sat down or Blair's bed, few days later "You and Lance are together now right?"

"Yes" Blair said and smiled "Do you like this dress?" she held a marine blue dress up for her

"Yeah sure…"

"Well I don't" Blair sighed and threw the dress on the bed next where Serena was sitting.

"Anyway," Serena said and rolled her eyes "have you guys like.." she raised one eyebrow

"Really S?" Now it was Blair's turn to roll her eyes.

"What! I wanna know!"

"You're such a child" Blair sighed, "Lance and I have only been together for few days" Blair bit her lip and picked up another dress.

"So I take that as a 'No', you haven't had sex?"

"Yes… I mean, no, as we haven't" Blair rolled her eyes once more "I like this one better" she held a red dress in front off Serena "are you going to the Ball?"

"An Upper East Side Ball ? Of course I am… my mother would kill me if I don't"

Blair laughed "Mine would too" She then smiled "Lance has already agreed on coming with me"

"Aw, that's sweet." Serena said happily "I guess I'm going alone, unless I go with Nate or… _Chuck_" she laughed.

"Did you pick your dress already?" Blair said trying to avoid the subject off 'Nate and Chuck'.

"Yep, its pink" Serena said smiling.

"Pink?"

"Yes?" Serena asked "What's wrong with pink?"

"Out off every color in there is in the world- because if you don't know it yet; every color in the world does suit you – You pick pink?"

"Well pink is _nice_… or what do you think?" Serena asked a little hurt.

"Blue" Blair answered after thinking for few seconds "I'm not wearing my blue dress, I'm going with red, so I think blue will look lovely on you,"

Serena smiled trough her laughed "Okay, okay. Blue it is"

"Thank you. Now I'm going to call Lance, then take a shower… I'll see you at the Ball?"

"Yes of course B" Serena said and stood up

"Goodbye" Blair said as she hugged Serena before she walked out off her room and closed the door.

_It's not my style to lay it one the line _

_But you don't leave me with a choice this time _

_Why weren't you true?_

_You know, I, I trusted you._

Blair straightened her dress nervously before taking Lance's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Are you sure? You're shaking."

"It's always a little … stressing to go to one off these events" Blair answered quickly "But I'm fine… Does my dress look okay?"

"You look gorgeous" He answered and smiled

"And my hair? Makeup -

"Blair, you look perfect" he whispered into her ear before they walked into the ball room.

"Are people staring at me?" She asked nervously.

"No not really, well few off them are but that's only because you look so amazing" he answered "Really Blair, why is this bothering you so much?"

Why was this bothering her? What could she say, That ever since Chuck had told her he didn't love her she was insecure and afraid? No, she was Blair Waldorf; she wasn't supposed to be insecure and afraid of anything.

"Oh its nothing" Blair answered sweetly and pecked him on the lips "Care to dance?"

"Of course," He smiled and led her out on the dance floor.

She looked over at his shoulder while they dance and caught Serena, Nate and Chuck all staring at her. Serena had decided to wear the blue dress like Blair had told her too and her hair fell beautifully down her back.

"Serena looks nice" Lance said into her ear right before he spun her around.

Her lips narrowed into a thin line before she quickly nodded her head.

The song ended and he smiled at her "want another dance?"

"Actually –" A voice came behind them and they both spun around to face Chuck "I was hoping that _I _could have this next dance?"

Blair looked at Lance and waited for him to tell Chuck 'No', or at least she hoped he would.

"Sure, of course Chuck" Lance smiled and looked over at Blair "If she doesn't mind…?"

"She doesn't" Chuck answered for her and her mouth curled again.

"I'll be over there with Serena and Nate if you need to find me" Lance said and kissed her cheek before he walked away as the next song begun to play.

"What are you doing, Bass?" she asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"We are dancing" he said slowly and started moving his feat in rhythm with the music. "So, I heard him praise Serena…" He whispered into her ear "he was right, she does look very _nice_, but by comparison with you, she looks nothing near as beautiful as you do."

"Thank you" She whispered back.

"You know –" he said and spun her around "- This is so familiar isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked as he pressed her closer to his body.

"This deal with _Lenny_"

"His name is Lance" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and spun her again "This is like this deal with Marcus all over again"

Blair narrowed her eyes "This is not about you and me or Marcus and me, This has nothing to do with the past. I refuse to live in the past Chuck" she sighed, "I want to live in the present, and like I've told you before, I like Lance"

"But…" Chuck whispered into her ear and made her hate how his breath sent chills down to her spine. "He doesn't make you feel like I do…" He was still whispering and she was still squirming in his hands under his lustful gaze "- Does he?"

He moved his hands up her back, and she hadn't realized until now that the music was out and they weren't moving anymore. His left hand played with one off her chocolate curls before his other hand let go off her back and the left one followed slowly after "Thank you for the _interesting_ dance" he said and bent down for her hand. She couldn't help but flinching again when his lips brushed by the back off her hand –_ This was not happening again,_ she sighed to her self. He smirked satisfied and walked off the dance floor and left her stunned standing alone in the middle off the crowded dance floor.

_When you were just friends _

_At least that's what you said _

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair _

_I forgive you for what you've done _

_If you say I'm the one._

"Blair" Serna called as Blair walked towards the bathroom "Did you see this already?" she held her phone up and Blair turned around to grip it from her hands.

**C and B shared a very interesting dance on the dance floor at the yearly UES Ball today. Seemed like they weren't really **_**dancing**_**. What is the deal with those two anyway? And where was B's new toy? Lance was it? And why does he remind us so much off Nate? Aren't you getting tired off this already Queen Bee? Always the same one and you always end up alone and heartbroken. **

That was followed by few pictures off her and Chuck dancing on the dance floor

"Bitch" Blair muttered under her breath and gave Serena the phone back.

"What was going on with you and Chuck on that floor Blair?

"We were dancing!" Blair snapped "nothing more than that. And if you will excuse me I'm going to fix my hair and makeup."

Serena sighed "Well, Lance is looking for you… he and Nate went to find drinks for us."

"I will be joining you in few minutes" Blair said a little snappier than she had been meaning too be.

"Okay, sorry" Serena sighed.

Blair turned around and looked at her own reflex in the mirror. She'd never felt so confused in her life. She sighed as she heard when Serena left the room and dug into her purse looking for her blood red lipstick.

"Blair!" Hazel squealed and walked towards her.

"Hazel," Blair greeted the girl "I didn't see you here earlier"

Hazel smiled "I didn't see you either… we didn't know you were coming tonight."

Blair narrowed her eyes "Of course I came, it's a beautiful must-go event"

Hazel opened her mouth but seeing the brunette stare at her with a look that could easily kill, she closed her mouth back

"Are Penelope, Kati and Is here too?" Blair asked and finished putting the lipstick on.

Hazel only nodded her head.

"Okay good" Blair said and looked at the girl from tip to toe "That dress looks ridiculous by the way, yellow was never your color. And it's to short and showing too much cleavage, your breast were never a strong part off you."

Hazel's face reddened with embarrassment.

Blair smiled to herself before exiting the bathroom leaving a read-face Hazel by herself, staring at the spot where Blair had just stood.

_You were just friends _

_At least that's what you said. _

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair _

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_ If you say I'm the one._

"There you are!" Lance said and grabbed her hand.

"Hey"

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you everywhere"

"I'm sorry I went to the restroom." She answered and smiled at him "Is somwthing wrong? You look a little distant"

"Ohm, yeah… I need to talk to you…"

"What about?" she asked sweetly and fixed his tie.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in… _private_?"

"Sure, just follow me" she said and he followed her outside off the ball room and into an empty room.

"I'm just going to get this over with.. What is the deal with you and Chuck?"

She sighed, "Why are you asking me this now Lance?"

"I was watching you guys dance –

"That dance was not my idea, and if I recall it was you who said it was okay for me to dance with him –

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have" Lance said and sighed, "I'm just asking. Blair, you say that you and Chuck are just friends –

"And we are!"

"- Okay, but… that sounds like you guys haven't always just been friends. And I don't want to come into the middle off something like that... because if I'm only here to make him jealous –"

This conversation was not new to her, she finally understood what Chuck had been talking about when he said this was very familiar. "Look Lance," She breathed "Chuck and I… well we had this thing a while back… but we are over that now"

"Are you sure? Because they way he looks at you … its like… like he more than cares about you Blair."

"What do you mean?" She asked tiredly. "I think he's in love with you… And believe me I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Who have you been talking to Lance and how dare you say something like this, when you don't know what you are talking about!"

"I asked Serena what was the deal with you guys""

"Serena doesn't know what she is talking about" Blair argued "Did she say something about… Chuck.-

"And his feeling towards you?" he asked.

She nodded

"No, she told me to ask you… but I could see it in her eyes that she agreed with me, when I said it looked like you meant a lot to him."

"Chuck is my friend.." she said nervously "And he - of course means a lot to me and I to him… but that doesn't mean that .. –

"Blair, I just need you to tell me you want to be with _me, _that I am the one for you. Not him."

She bit her lip "I don't think Chuck and I are ever going to be a couple, Lance"

"That's not answering my question" he said and forced her to look him in the eyes.

She finally sighed and looked away "No."

"No?" he asked

"I'm sorry" she tried "Lance, I'm sorry we've only known each other for a week or so… and I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I cant promise you my feeling for Chuck are completely and forever gone, and I don't know anything about his. And what you and I are doing – I can see now that it's wrong."

He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up "I'm sorry too" he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "I hope we can be friends"

She laughed a little but nodded "Sure, give me a call sometime?"

"I'm really sorry this is ending Blair" he sighed and kissed her – this time on the forehead. "But you and I are not meant to be"

_And what are you saying? _She couldn't stop from wondering, _That I and Chuck are?_

"Good bye Blair" he said and looked over at her before he closed the door as he walked out, and left her, once again alone in the middle off and empty floor.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say I'm the one_

_I'll forgive you_

Song: Just friends

Artist: Gavin DeGraw

Wow! That was an long chapter, right?  I know it went kind off fast and all that… but it took a long time to make this looong chapter… And I hope you could do me a little favor and hit that beautiful little button down there… and write what you think. Because, there must be something that was worth reading (and reviewing) in this long chapter off mine?

Aaand I know, I know, Lance didn't last long.. but I'd never wanted to make him a period character, and do not worry there will be some jealous chuck I just need to find the right thing to make him more jealous and little Lenny was not working (he was getting on my nerves because he was so much like Nate (or Marcus) and was becoming Nate/Marcus-two ._.

And Im sorry I didn't update sooner, it was suppose to be finished earlier today, but my dear old dad wanted me to finish my home work (im still just fourteen so homework comes first -.-") before I could finish this ._.

But anyway, hope you liked it.

Love.

Rainbow Dust.

Aaand btw. **Ingrid:** I'm so sorry I didn't write anything about the dinner, I just wasn't in the mood for much, much drama… (a) I'm sorry, and beside this chapter was long enough without that part… ;s  I'm sorry again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I can't promise you anything.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_

_I don't want to let go, girl._

_I just need you to know girl._

"I still don't get it" Serena sighed "So you and Lance broke up?"

"Yes" Blair sighed

"But you guys were only together for a few days!"

"I know, but you miss genius –

"Wait? What did I do?"

"He asked you about me and Chuck-

"I didn't say anything!"

"No maybe not directly, but he said that he _saw it in your eyes_."

"Saw what?"

"That you thought Chuck and I were something more than friends" Blair rolled her eyes. "Or something,"

"Sorry" Serena said awkwardly.

"You guys just can't stop messing with my life can you?"

Serena laughed "So, have you talked to Chuck?"

"About what?"

"That you broke up with Lance"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well…"

"Serena," Blair sighed "Don't you understand that this doesn't change anything. Chuck and I are – I think – trying to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes! If your memory doesn't serve so long, Chuck and I were first just friends,"

"More like scheming partners – He was Nate's best friend, and you were Nate's girlfriend. Chuck really just tagged along." Serena rolled her eyes.

"What ever" Blair said and narrowed her eyes "Lets just go to your place and do something,"

"You are not afraid off running into your friend?"

"Why would I be afraid off my friends?"

Serena sighed "Okay, lets go then"

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

Chuck sighed, he wasn't doing well. He wasn't doing well at _all._ She'd gotten into his head again, he shouldn't be letting her get into his head. But she just did! Somehow, someway he just couldn't stay away from her. He was thrown from his thoughts when his phone went off.

**Nathaniel**, it read. He sighed before deciding to answer his best friend. "Hello"

"hey, man" Nate said "Are you up for some basketball or something man?"

Chuck sighed "Not really, I've got a really bad headache"

"Hangover?"

"Maybe," Chuck answered.

"Oh, okay" Nate sighed "Anyways, I take it that, you've heard about Blair?"

"What about her?" Chuck asked, curiously - _No, _he was defiantly not curious about Blair, he did not care about Blair. He didn't…

" - Her breakup with Lance?"

"Wait, what?" Okay, he cared.

"So you didn't know?" Nate asked

"Yes, I knew Nathaniel. That's why I'm asking" Chuck rolled his eyes "When?"

"Yesterday" Chuck smirked happily

"Chuck?" Nate asked when Chuck didn't answer

"Yes, Nathaniel?"

"You and Blair are over right?"

Chuck sighed, were they really going to have this conversation once more? "Yes, Nathaniel." He sighed "she just got out off a relationship with some other guy, didn't that tip you off?"

Nate laughed a little "yeah, I guess. But you don't … you know like her anymore or anything?"

Chuck swallowed "Why are you asking?"

Nate sighed "I don't know…"

Both boys went silent. Nate cleared his throat "Anyways… I call you later I'm going to go and run a little."

"Okay, Nathaniel" Chuck sighed

"Bye"

Chuck sighed again and threw the phone back on the table. Why was everyone messing with his head?

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

_Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_

_I don't want to let go, girl._

_I just need you you to know girl._

Blair sighed. She really didn't know what she was doing. Why was she running around telling people that she and Chuck were friends? They could never be friends. She sighed again, she didn't want to be friends with him. She _couldn't_ be friends with him. She was _in love_ with him. It was too hard for her to watch him, watch him with other girls. Or just, just watch him at all. It killed her to be near him, because she couldn't just be _with _him. But how do you get Chuck Bass to love you? The answer is simple; you can't. He doesn't love anybody. He is unable to love. She'd really hoped that couldn't be true… but it was the only explanation. He simply just couldn't love anyone.

She winced when her phone went off.

**Spotted: C kicking two blondes out off his suite. Isn't he getting tired off threesomes yet? When do the foursomes kick in?**

She scrolled down, only to find a picture off Chuck and two tall blonde girls.

She felt her stomach twist and she threw the phone on her bed, before walking towards the bathroom and closing the door, for a moment she just stood there and watched her reflect in the mirror, tears had started to run down her cheeks and ruin her perfectly maked-up face. Her eyes then trailed over her body. She studied herself from top to toe and wondered why she didn't look more like those girls in the picture? Why wasn't she tall, thin, blonde and beautiful? Why wasn't she like Serena? Why was she petite, chubby and brunette? Her eyes fluttered around the room, until they set on the porcelain toilet bowl. Petite, brunette and _chubby_, the words played over and over in her head until she fell on her knees beside the bowl. _Chubby._

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever,__ thru Time and Time.._

_No promises_

Eleanor Waldorf – now, really Rose - had been having a really busy day, and all she wanted when she came home was just to lay down and rest. What she had not expected was what she got instead. When her phone had starting ringing, she first thought off not answering and just lying down on her bed instead and sleep. But she decided on the last minute to answer. When she finally disconnected the call. She wasn't able to move, she just stood there in the middle off the room, phone still in hand and stared at the wall in front off her. She really didn't know what she was supposed to do now. How was she supposed to deal with the news about her ex husband, that she deep down inside was still a little bit in love with. She was yanked back in reality when her current husband Cyrus Rose walked towards her with a smile on his face, it quickly disappeared when he saw his petrified wife.

"Eleanor?" He asked slowly "What's going on?"

"Harold called," She answered and looked straight into Cyrus's eyes "He has cancer."

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone_

_No Promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love_

_No promises_

The news about Harold Waldorf's illness traveled fast around the Upper East Side.

"Serena" Lily said when the elevator opened and her daughter stepped inside the van der Bass penthouse.

"Yes?"

"Sit down" Lily said and Serena looked at her confused before sitting down on the couch next to her mother. "Eleanor just called me,"

"And?" Serena said tiredly "mom, I have to go study for this-

"Blair's father is sick."

Serena froze "Harold is sick?" she repeated

"He has brain cancer"

Serena was lost for words "I've… I've got to go to Blair –

"Eleanor wishes that you wont" Lily interrupted her "Blair wants to be alone."

"No, she doesn't!" Serena argued

"Serena, I know you want to go and see her, but you can't. You have to respect Eleanor's wishes."

Serena opened her mouth to object but her mother cut her off "You can go study now,"

"But mom – "

"Serena, you can talk to Blair tomorrow."

Serena stood up angry before she stormed away.

"Watch out blondie," Chuck muttered when she almost ran into him. She turned around to face him with red eyes,

"You watch out!"

"Serena?" he asked "What is wrong?"

"Like you care!"

He sighed, "I'm not sure why, but for some reason I do. What is going on?"

Serena vacillated before she decided just to tell him "Harold's had cancer"

Chuck stood there for a moment, frozen to the floor, before he turned around and almost ran out the doors.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_When he arrived to the Waldorf penthouse, he didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew that he needed to see her. He had ignored all off Serena's text and calls. He didn't care what Serena had to say, he was going to see Blair. And she was going to let him._

When the elevator opened he was surprised to see Dorota cleaning the dining table. "Mister Chuck?" she said when she spotted him "You hear about Mister Waldorf?" she asked and he could see few tears in her eyes.

He simply nodded and turned his head at the stairs.

"Miss Blair doesn't want see anybody" she said and he looked back at her, "But Dorota think you should go up. Miss Blair need you Mister Chuck"

Chuck smiled at her with one off his softest smiles, he had. "Thank you" he said before he headed up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door to Blair's bedroom.

Blair was lying on her bed, on her right side staring at the wall in front off her with empty eyes. She didn't even move when he walked inside and closed the door. He stumbled, trying to find the right words. But what could he say? Suddenly she sat up, very very slowly and looked at him. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, tears started running down her cheeks. "He, he has cancer" she sobbed and stood up, she almost fell but he quickly caught her before she fell and wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he whispered and slowly he moved them towards the bed and helped her lay down. She continued crying so he laid down beside her and again surrounded her with his arms. She cried harder and harder and her tears left mascara stains on his thousand dollars shirt, but he couldn't care less. He just pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top off her head.

"My… My mom just… just told me" she cried

He didn't say anything just brushed her hair away from her tear soaked face. "He… He called… h-her … N-not me… She… She had to tell me" She whispered and clenched to his shirt.

"It's going to be okay Blair" he promised ,"He can get treated, he will get better." She looked up at him, and suddenly her lips were on his. He felt chills run down to his spine, he loved how her lips melted against her and how she fitted him so perfectly. But then her hands started tucking on his shirt, and he knew he had to stop her. "No, Blair." He whispered "You don't want his" She stayed silent but stopped, so he bent down and kissed her forehead "You are tired, you can sleep, its okay." She looked at him and saw the soft smile on his face. She then let out a last sob before burying her head into his neck. He smiled sadly and kissed the top off her head and buried his face into her beautiful chocolate curls. She slowly started to drift to sleep. She wished that she could just lay here in his arms forever, then her life would feel perfect. But they both knew he wasn't going to be there when she woke up. And she knew it would hurt, but still she just decided to savour the moment and enjoy having him next to her. Even though the moment wouldn't last forever.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight._

* * *

Song: No Promises

Artist: Shayne Ward

Do you hate me yet?

Haha. So my computer came back, thank god! And I was able to finish this chapter. It took a lot off my precious time! So I would really appreciate if you could take so time to review and tell me what you thought. Because I only got one review last time, and that really sucks … It only takes you about a minute to write few words about this chapter off mine, so I hope you will (: I know it's a little short, but I have this decease called Writers Block -.- " *sighs* anyways, now my story is going to get more interesting, because in this chapter you got to see how much they really do care about each other (: I think I went a little dark on this chapter, and I tried my best to write everything right and well, but I'm a little blind on my own mistakes so there might be a few off them. Anyways, please sound off on what you think (: So much love. RainbowDust.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay first I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay! I was in Sweden and then I'm working and everything is just a big mess…

Secondly are there reaally only two [beautiful and incredibly smart] people who read my story? I know my story is little lame… but common! So many people favorite and alert and I get around 2-3 reviews tops?

Aand third: yes, I know I nag about this every time, but pleeaase will you review?

**The couple first reviewers get a short preview from next chapter :D**

Anyways, for you two readers out there; This chapter is for you (:

Kisses.

Chapter 11

Don't Tell Him The Truth!

_So here we are_

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_I wanna know_

_The truth, if this is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

Chuck brushed Blair curls away from her tear soaked face. Even after few hours off sleep, her face was still red and wet after her tears. He trailed his fingertips over her face, down to her beautiful red cheeks. His index finger slowly trailed over her ruby lips and back over towards her other chin. She shifted in his arms, but he only held her tighter. After a while Blair's soothing sleeping sound, filled the room again.

Until his phone went on and the room was filled with "beeping" sounds.

He flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear

"Yes?" he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake up the beautiful girl that lay in his arms.

"Chuck!" Serena hissed into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Out" he answered. He wasn't really lying, he was clearly not at home.

"Did you go to Blair?" Serena asked but didn't even let him answer "Did you upset her?"

"Sis, I think she already was upset –

"I KNEW YOU WOULD! You aren't good for her! You did! You did, didn't you?"

"I don't know" he answered truthfully "look, I'll be home in about twenty minutes, let's talk then. Bye" he closed the phone irritated. But then looked back at the fragile body next to him, Serena's words played over and over in his head. _You aren't good for her_. He hated when she was right. He gave away a big sigh before he slowly shifted Blair's body from his arms onto the other side off the bed and pulled her white covers over her petite body. He then grabbed his jacket from the chair and for a second, he just stared at her beautiful frame before closing the door on his way out.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

Chuck hadn't been home for more than thirty seconds when his sister's screams greeted him.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Serena screamed and ran towards Chuck as the elevator door's closed behind him and he stepped into the Van Der Bass suite. "Hello Serena" he said, doing his best to let her know that her threats did nothing to him.

"Chuck!" Serena hissed with her hands on her hips, staring at him with eyes that demanded information.

"Serena," He answered "I'm tired, I think I will go to bed –

"Not until you answer me!" "What was the question again?" He sighed.

"Did you go and see Blair?" "Yes." "How was she?" "Her dad is probably going to die, how do you think she is? Serena! If you would just go there yourself and be a real -" "What did you do?" Serena cut him off. "What are we doing?" He asked her irritated and threw his hands in the air "Because if we're playing twenty question –

"Answer. The. Question."

"I…" He trailed. What could he tell her? "I saw she was not doing well, so I … left." He lied as smoothly as possible.

"You left? You went to see her? And then just left? Did you say anything...? I mean…" "No."

"You left her crying?" "Yes." "Just left her?" "Yes," "Alone?"

Serena's voice was getting higher and angrier "Yes" Serena's hand rose in the air as if to slap him, but he swayed quickly away from her. "If we're done playing Twenty Question's, I'm gone to bed. I'm tired. And you should call Blair … _later. _She is sleeping now…"

"And how do you know that?" "She is _probably _sleeping now" he corrected himself quickly "and I should be too. Bye sis."

Serena stared at him walk away, sighing to herself.

_So this is you_

_You're talking to me_

_You found a million ways to let me down_

_So I'm not hurt when you're not around_

_I was blind_

_But now I see_

_This is how you feel_

_Just say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

Vanessa hadn't been able to sleep for the last nine nights. Nate hadn't even called her once - since they broke up. She took in a deep breath before she reach for her phone, and hit speed dial 5.

"Pick up… Pick up … Pick UP!-" "Hey ?" "Nate!" "Yeah?" Nate asked into the other line of the phone. "Why haven't you called?" The words flowed from her mouth even before she could stop the.

"I've been busy" "Busy with who? Blair?" "I told you Vanessa, there isn't anything going on with me and Blair"

"Somehow I don't buy it Nate." Vanessa spat.

"Then tell me, what happened between you and Chuck?" Nate bit back.

"Look, Nate." Vanessa softened a bit "I'm sorry about Chuck – everything just went out off hand… I never intended on –"

"Intended to what?" Vanessa went silent. Oh No. She'd defiantly said too much.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I know that this will break me_

_I know that this might make me cry_

_You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_and break my heart and soul inside_

_I don't wanna live this lie_

Chuck was woken up when someone knocked on his door.

"I'm sleeping Serena – Lily – Eric – who ever"

"It's me" a well-known voice came from the other side and made him sit up.

"Come in" He said and Blair opened the door. Walked inside but quickly closed them again.

"Hi…" She said, just above a whisper.

"Hey." Chuck said and smiled "what are you doing here?"

"You always go straight to the point, don't you?" she half laughed.

"Just like you, princess." He smirked.

She smiled shortly before she bit her lip "Mm .. I was just going to... you know … thank you." He raised his eyebrow.

"For… You know .." She bit her lip again "last night.."

"You're welcome Waldorf" he smiled at her, a smile she hadn't seen for a long time.

But their moment got interrupted when the doors were flung open and Nate burst into the room pushing Blair aside and grabbing Chuck by the neck off his nightshirt.

"What the hell Nate?" Chuck yelled and tried to make the blonde loosen his grip.

"Nate!" Blair yelled "what the hell are you doing?"

"Did you really think I was just going to sit silent?" Nate yelled at Chuck, ignoring Blair. "I can't believe you! You sick son off a bitch!" He shook Chuck lividly.

"Can't believe what?" Chuck yelled back and tried to fight him, Blair watched them in horror.

"Nate –" she tried but he cut her off

"I know you slept with Vanessa!" Nate yelled.

The room went dead silent.

Blair looked up at Chuck and he could see her eyes watering.

"Look," Chuck wasn't sure if he was addressing Nate or Blair. "I'm sorry It was a mistake we both regretted in the morning –" Nate didn't let him finish, even before Chuck could defend himself Nate's fist connected to his face.

Blair tried to hide her screamed when Nate punced. But Chuck fell on the bed – not the floor, luckily.

Nate stared at Chuck for a moment, then at Blair and opened his mouth, but her eyes begged him to go. So he closed his mouth again, glared at Chuck for one last time and ran out off the room. As the door closed Chuck parted his lips

"Blair…" He pleaded. "I'm –"

"Don't" She said and looked away from him "I can't believe you did that …"

She wasn't yelling, thank god.

"Blair please just let me make you understand." "NO!" She screamed suddenly "No! No more lies!"

"Blair I'm not going to lie to you, I promise! I have to tell you something I.., Blair I lo-" But he was cut off when both their phones went off.

**So, my sores tell me that Nate found out a dirty secret; So C sleept with V? Oh, Bad, bad Bass. But my other sources tell me Queen B was even worse than our own Bad Boy? Yes my friends, B has a secret off her own … and it both starts and ends with Bass. But if Chuck Bass was busy with V, who is the Bass B was busy with? **

**Just say uncle. The big bad Bass uncle that is. **

Again the room was filled with the screaming silence. Until Chuck forced himself look at her. "You _slept _with Jack?"

"You slept with Vanessa," she said as it would make anything better.

He stood up slowly leaned over towards the doorknob and opened the door. "Go." He ordered.

"No." she answered "Chuck, we should talk"

"Oh so now you want to talk? When I wanted to apologize you really didn't want to talk but now you do?" He yelled at her, he couldn't even start to describe the feeling he felt in his chest.

"Chuck listen to me – You were gone, I was alone –" "NO! I DONÐT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Chuck yelled. He felt like he was acting like a child. But his inside were screaming at him, and the only thing he could do was scream at the person in front off him.

Blair tried to make her tears stop streaming. "I… Chuck … I forgive you for sleeping with Vanessa" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Go" He ordered again.

"No! You already once told me to leave you and I did. I'm not going to leave you again! Chuck I LOVE you! Why can't you get that I _love _you!" She screamed at him "I love you so much… so much that it consumes me. But its okay, its really okay, because I know… I know you love me too!"

"you don't know anything" Chuck said "Now Leave."

"okay." Blair sighed "But don't forget that I love you Chuck. I'm maybe going home now, but it doesn't mean I'm not coming back. Because I am."

"Just GO!" He yelled.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts_

_I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth, gimme' the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more_

_Give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth_

_Give me the truth[4x]_

_Cause I don't care no more, no_

Song: The Truth

Artist: Good Charlotte

Yep, I'm horrible … *** hides under her desk * **

I'm also sorry to say, that my story is soon to become to an end :o I've still got a few chapter left though .. Just wanted to tell you :D

But I'm already making a sister story to this story.. "the second generation" story :) Anyways, I hope I don't deserve to die for this chapter … I know it was lame… quick… short and stupid … hehe. But I'm sick … *sad face* … and I'm sure the chapter does deserve a review … because you have to tell me you still read dude :O

Love on you.

RainbowDust.


	12. Chapter 12

OKAY! I've got a maaaassive writers block, so this probably suuucks! I had to force my self to write this down, seriously. There are around 2 or 3 chapters left off this story… And I'm going to finish it, so I've just got to push trough the block … somehow… ***Sigh***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

All Good Things Must Come To An End.

_Honestly what will become of me_

_don't like reality_

_It's way too clear to me_

_But really life is dandy_

_We are what we don't see_

_Missed everything daydreaming_

Should she call Serena? Should she call Nate? Should she call … _Chuck_?

Blair vacillated before her hand grabbed the phone on her bed.

She waited, and waited. Until finally:

"Hello?"

"Nate!" Blair exclaimed.

"Blair?"

"I've got to talk to you –"

"I'm telling him." Nate answered, even before she could finish her sentence.

"Nate –"

"I'm telling him."

"You can't do that!" Blair said, "He's already angry and –"

"Then why do you care if he gets angrier?"

"Nate please, I know you're angry that he and Vaness-"

"I'm telling him." He said, and then the dial tone greeted her.

She stared for what seemed to be forever at her phone.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

When Serena woke up, it was already noon. She got up and walked out off her room into the hallway.

She entered the kitchen and looked around, her mother was already up and Rufus and Eric too.

"Chuck's not up again?" Serena laughed, "What a surprise."

"I think there something wrong with him," Eric whispered and Serena stopped laughing.

"Well, he's Chuck Bass of course there's something wrong with-"

"Stop that!" Eric snapped.

Serena stared at him. "What's going on with you?"

Eric threw her an angry glare before he stood up and basically ran out the kitchen doors.

Serena stared at her mom; Lily stared at her back with the same puzzled face. "I'm gonna go talk to him…" Serena finally whispered and Lily nodded.

As Serena exited the kitchen and walked into the hallway she heard her brother's voice coming from Chuck's bedroom.

"You've got to get up!" Eric said.

"Leave me a alone" Was Chuck's answer.

"What happened?" Eric didn't give up.

"Just what everyone thought would happen! Nate! Serena! Even me!"

"And what is that?" Eric soothed.

"I hurt her… again. But I swear this time she hurt me more…" Serena was surprised how weak Chuck's voice was. "Haven't you checked Gossip Girl?" he laughed a bitter laugh.

Everything went silent for a while but then Eric exclaimed "Oh my god." Serena cursed herself for leaving her phone in her room, she'd forgotten to charge it.

But there was no need for her phone, because Eric answered for her "Blair slept with Jack?"

Serena felt her insides turn and her mouth fall open, and before she could stop her self she'd already blurted out "Jack Bass?"

The room went silent until Eric's head gazed out the door and stared angrily at Serena.

"Have you never heard off an personal and exclusive conversation!"

Serena rolled her eyes at him and pushed him back into the room, before she followed him inside.

"Never a pleasure, Sis" Chuck greeted her.

"Chuck, Gossip Girl could be lying –"

"Oh, but she isn't." Chuck laughed with a bitter laugh. " She told me."

"Chuck-" She took Eric's phone from the table, where he'd put it and read the Gossip Girl post herself. "Wait, this says that you slept with Vanessa!"

Chuck grabbed the phone from her hands. "That's not as bad!"

"Chuck stop being a child! Blair and you both did something wrong and now you have to forgive each other! " Serena yelled, "You love her!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

The room went dead silent, until he finally spoke again. "And I was going to tell her that."

"Then go!" Eric yelled and stopped his foot, like a five year old. "Forgive her Chuck and go tell her how you feel about her! Don't loose her again."

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

Blair lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to cry. But somehow she held them back. She hated herself; she hated what she'd done to the man that she loved. And that's why she didn't let herself cry. Because somehow crying made everything better, and made her more pure… but she wasn't pure. She was dirty and stupid and evil and –

"Miss Blair. You've got a visitor."

"I don't wan to see anyone Dorota!"

"But… Mister Chuck say he –"

Blair sat up in her bed. "Chuck? Chuck's here?"

"Yes. He's here." A familiar voice came behind Dorota and Dorota smiled at Blair before exciting the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…" he started "Wanted to say if you … if you're okay?"

"I'm not" she answered and his face fell. "But…" she said and walked closer to him "That's not your fault."

"Blair –" he started but trailed off.

"Chuck, please. I'm so sorry. I… I don't know why I did it … I felt so alone, and I know it was stupid and –" He cut her off by crashing his lips into hers. And she kissed him back. They felt like they would never have to come up from air, the kiss was better than air to them. He ran his hands up her back and into her curls, for how long he'd wanted to hold those beautiful curls in his hands. Her hands were locked around his neck pulling him closer than they'd thought was possible. But in the end – every good thing must come to an end. And they had to stop.

As they broke a part he opened his mouth again "Blair –"

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

He looked at her for a moment, and felt bad. He should've brought something, chocolate, flowers or at least something. Oh, god man up Chuck. He told him self before speaking again.

"I… I love you too." It was crazy how suddenly; it was so easy to say it.

She felt as the world had stopped turning, she didn't know how to respond; it was like everything had stopped… working.

So he took her hand and said again "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too!" she finally breathed and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good" he agreed ad he kissed her back.

"Say it again, please" she begged and he chuckled.

"I love you"

Blair smiled and kissed him again, causing him to chuckle again.

Even before she could ask again he whispered into her ear "I love you."

"I love you too Chuck Bass."

"And that's all I need Waldorf." He whispered and captured her lips again.

_Traveling I only stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

I love you. I love you. Those words played over and over and over again in Blair's head. It had been two days since Chuck had said them to her and they hadn't left his hotel room since then, they were completely in their own world.

"Are you awake?" Chuck asked her and kissed her head.

She snuggled closer to his naked chest "Depends."

"On what?" He laughed.

"What we are going to do, if I'm awake"

"What do you want to do?" Chuck laughed suggestively.

"Anything, as long as it involves both you and me-" She was cut off short when his phone suddenly went off.

"It's Monday tomorrow…" He sighed, "I guess it's time to get to reality, isn't it?" He sighed again and leaned forwards to grab his phone from the table next to the bed.

"You're right I guess," she sighed and he laughed before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Chuck Bass?"

"Hey man, it's Nate. I was thinking if you and I could meet up later, I've got to talk to you…"

"I've got to talk you too" Chuck laughed and looked over at Blair "But, not today. I'm buys all day, but tomorrow before school?"

"Oh, okay sorry man if I'm disturbing you. I'll just come over tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Bye"

"Bye" Chuck laughed before closing his phone and putting it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Blair asked.

"Nate,"

Blair sat up alerted "What did he want?"

"Just to talk? Why?" Chuck asked amused.

"No reason. But your right we should get up and back to reality" She said and stood up from the bed.

"Wait, are you leaving me?" He asked.

"Yes. I totally forgot. I've got some errands to run –"

"But I just canceled on Nate –"

"I'm sorry lover," She whispered and leaned to give him a kiss. "I'll see you later and show you how sorry I am to be leaving." Blair wiggled her eyebrows and he laughed.

"I guess I'll take a shower then and then call Nate, if I have time now."

"Yeah. Do that" Blair smiled shortly.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

Blair hurried out of the hotel and took her phone up and found Nate's number and waited.

"Hello?" He said as he picked up.

"Nate! What the hell do you think you are doing talking to Chuck –"

"I told you Blair I was going to talk to him. And how the hell did you find out?"

"He told me," Blair took a deep breath. "Nate, he loves me."

"I love you" Nate breathed on the other line.

"You don't." She answered a little taken back by his words.

"I do Blair. You know you're supposed to be with me, not Chuck."

"Nate, I'm not going to be with you." She spoke at the same time a she got into a yellow cab and told the cab driver her address.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because he said it. Chuck told me he loves me. So the war is over. Chuck won. I'm sorry, I love him."

"He said it?" Nate repeated.

"Yes, he did. On Friday… And I love him too, so, so much. So please don't ruin this for us. I'm so sorry Nate –" But he didn't let him finish because he hung up and the line went dead. That was not good.

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

Chuck almost felt like skipping, but he was Chuck Bass so he didn't.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Serena asked as he entered the van der Bass penthouse. "And where the hell have you been for the last two days?"

"Hello to you too" he laughed.

"Answer me Chuck. Where have you been, my mom has been so worried and do you know where Blair is –"

"I was at my suite as I'm sure Lily knows, if she called the hotel and yes Blair was with me."

Serena stared at him for a moment before she couldn't keep silent anymore "AAAND? What happened with you guys?"

"I think Blair might want to tell her self –" Even before he could finish his sentence Serena had pulled up her phone and dialed Blair's number.

Chuck chuckled and walked away from his sister and into the living room where his step-mother was sitting.

"Charles!" she exclaimed when she spotted him.

"Lily" he greeted her back.

"It was time for you to get home," She smiled and stood up to hug him "I thought for a moment you'd disappeared from me again."

"You could've called the hotel."

"I did," She sent him a short smile "I knew where you were, but you can never be to careful."

He smiled back.

"And the hotel staff also told me you weren't' alone."

Chuck laughed heart-fully and smiled. "I guess you know then I spent my weekend with Blair?"

"Yes." Lily smiled back "Would you like to tell me what happened between you kids?"

"I love her" He said just above a whisper.

"I know that." Lily smiled "Does she?"

But before he could answer her Serena ran into the room and jumped and hugged him "OH MY GOD! YOU TOLD HER! Finally!"

"Don't kill him Serena" Lily laughed and Serena broke away from him.

"Glad you guys are happy" Chuck gave them both a short smile "But I've got to go and call Nathaniel now if you'll excuse me…"

Serena and Lily both nodded and Chuck pulled up his phone and hit speed dial 4.

"Hello?" Nate said as he picked up.

"It's me Chuck. I just got canceled on, so I guess I've got time now? If you want to talk?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Home." He answered "Lily's" he then added.

"Okay, I'll be right over." He didn't give Chuck a chance to answer before he cut the line dead.

"Is Nate coming over here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, there's something he wants to tell me."

"Okay." Serena said and walked away but stopped when her phone went off. **Blair calling. **

"Hey B?"

"Hey Serena, I forgot to ask you. Is Chuck there?"

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"No! Do you know if he's talked to Nate?"

"He just talked to him on the phone, he said he's coming over. Why?"

"Okay I'm coming too!"

"Blair what's going –" But Blair had already hung up on her. What the hell was going on with everyone?

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Die die die die die_

"Taxi!" Nate yelled and finally a yellow cab stopped for him and he got it. He told him where he was going as his phone went off once again.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Nate. It's Vanessa –"

"Why are you calling me?" He growled into the phone.

"I see you got the Gossip Girl text" Vanessa sighed.

"I did. And Chuck? Seriously Vanessa?"

"You were getting busy with Blair –"

"For the millionth time, I wasn't. But if you so desperately want to know, you were right. You and I will never work. I belong with someone like Blair."

"Nate –"

"Goodbye Vanessa" Nate said and closed his phone.

The cab driver stopped the car and Nate handed him some money before opening the door and stepping out.

He was going to talk about everything to Chuck: Confront him about Vanessa and most of all he was going to tell him about him and Blair.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Blair hurried out the doors and desperately searched for a cab._

"Nathaniel! You're here. Great to see you" Chuck greeted Nate as he stepped into the pent house.

"Chuck." Nate greeted him shortly back.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked him when he picked up on the sour tone in Nate's voice.

"You still subscribe to Gossip Girl, am I right?" Nate challenged him and Chuck's face fell. He'd completely forgotten about Vanessa.

"Nate – I'm sorry, about Vanessa! It happened weeks ago –"

"First Blair, then Vanessa." Nate continued.

"Seriously man. I'm so sorry –" Chuck continued.

"You should've told me." Nate answered.

"I know. I –"

"And because off that … I'm going to tell you something, I really think you should know."

"_Please can you drive faster!" Blair begged the cab driver_

Serena walked towards where Chuck and Nate were standing.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked Nate.

"First off, is there something you need to tell me?"

Chuck gave him a short smile. "Actually, yes. I told Blair that I love her."

Serena couldn't resist smiling as well. Nate didn't smile.

"That's funny…" He said and Chuck looked at him.

"Why is that funny, Nathaniel?"

"Because I told her the same thing as well."

"_Thank you!" Blair threw money at the cab driver and opened the door, desperately running towards the house._

"What?" Chuck demanded.

"I love Blair, and I think she should be with me."

Serena stepped from her secure place behind the wall.

"Nate what the hell are you doing –" She tried but Chuck cut her off.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel. But Blair and I are together now."

"As in boyfriend, girlfriend?" Nate laughed sarcastically.

"Yes." Chuck answered and his anger was growing.

_Blair reached the elevator and begged for it to go faster._

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

"And Blair loves you too?" Nate asked.

"Yes."

"Well… It didn't seem that way when I slept with your _girlfriend_ two weeks ago."

The elevator doors opened with a loud sound and a horror struck Blair stepped into the scene.

Everyone was deadly quiet.

Until, Chuck turned his head slowly towards her.

"Chuck –" She said and broke the silence.

"I just thought you should know." Nate said and turned to walk away. But he didn't get to walk far because Chuck jerked him back and his fist connected with Nate's face.

Both Serena and Blair screamed and ran towards Chuck, Serena got there first and tried to hold him back.

"Chuck! No!"

But Chuck didn't seem to want to stop; he reached back for Nate and his fist again connected with his face. Nate reacted quickly this time and he pushed Chuck away from him.

"CHUCK!" Serena tried again and Blair reached to grab Chuck's arms.

"Chuck, please!" Blair cried out. Suddenly both guys stopped and turned to look at Blair.

"Get the hell out off my house." Chuck spat towards Nate. "And you too" He ordered and looked at Blair, who's face fell.

"Please just give me a chance to explain!" She begged.

"I don't want to hear it!" Chuck yelled back.

"Guys, please don't fight-" Serena tried.

"Please go, S. Let us talk" Blair whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you, ever again." Chuck yelled at her.

Serena felt her heart break before she grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him away from the two angry lovers, as her friend had asked her.

"Give me a call Blair, when you realize what you're doing." Nate told Blair as the elevator doors closed.

Chuck turned around to yell something at him but Blair stopped him.

"No! Listen to me now!" She ordered him with tears in her eyes.

"You slept with Nate." It wasn't a question and she looked down.

"I'm sorry –"

"Why Blair? WHY? First Jack, then Nate –"

"What happened between me and Jack was ages ago!"

"What about you and Nate!" Chuck bit out.

"It was a mistake Chuck! A terrible mistake!"

"Well then why didn't you just not do it!"

"Because, you… you broke my heart!"

"So, once again this is my fault?"

"Yes! … No! I don't know!"

"I can't do this." Chuck said and turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!"

He turned to face her again. "There's nothing else left for me to do."

"Chuck! I love you!" She begged him to stay. "And you said you loved me too!"

"I don't know what love is." He answered

"Love is you and I!"

"Love isn't enough." He said, she went silent for a second; not knowing what she could possible say to change his mind. She was silent for a second to long and he gave her a one last hurtful look before he once again turned around and walked away from her.

"Chuck!" She tried but he didn't move "Don't go! Please! Please don't leave me!"

The elevator doors opened again and he disappeared inside of them as they closed again.

She'd never felt this kind off pain ever before. Her heart felt worse than it ever had. Her body seemed to have gained five hundred pounds and she collapsed down on the floor, not sure if there was a water leak somewhere in the building or if it were just her tears that were making her so wet.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon_

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation_

_the dogs were barking at the new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

_

* * *

_

Song: All Good Things (Come To An End)

Artist: Nelly Furtado

Again I think I'm just going to hide under my desk and hope nobody kills me! I think the name off the chapter fits really well, don't you? Hehe.

I know you guys probably hate me for making them make-up and then split-up in the same Chapter… But boo-hoo! It was the only thing I could do… Sorry! Anyways, hope it wasn't horrible!

And yaaay there are only 2 or 3 chapter's left … So if you are a Chuck&Blair fan or a Nate&Blair fan there is still hope for both couples.. ***evil laughter* **and the easiest way to get the next chapter to publish sooner is for you to review so I know someone is still reading ;)

- aand I want to apologize one more time for how long it took me to update! I'm struggling with my writers block! It's horrible! So, so sorry!

Lot's of love!

- RainbowDust.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh god I feel so stupid! I made a tiny mistake in the last chapter… because off how long break I took writing, I totally forgot that Nate knew that Chuck slept with Vanessa in chapter 11.. and I made it come like a surprise to them in chapter 12 .. God stupid me… but I hope you guys can just forget all about that x)

Aaand I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews! You make me feel both so happy and so sad (sad because I haven't updated sooner!) Anyways enjoy the chapter ;)

Ps. Yes I know it's seriously short compared to my other chapters… But I couldn't force my self to write more both because 1. I'm loosing passion for this story /: and 2. I was happy how the ending came out…

BY THE WAY, you guys MUST read the end note ! Thaaanks!

Anyways, sorry to some of you who may not like what happens… NOW REAAD!

* * *

Chapter 13

It's all about forgiveness

_They say_

_They don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

Chuck slammed the door on his limo shut and told Arthur to just _drive_ anywhere, he didn't care where; He just wanted to leave.

His throat felt dry and his heart was slamming against his chest. He breathed heavily. He didn't know what he could possible say or do…

His phone rang and he begged to god that it wasn't Blair who was calling, he couldn't handle her, he looked at the phone and saw Serena's name and for some reason he answered and brought the phone to his ear but didn't utter a single word.

"Hello?" Serena said on the other line. "I know you're there, I can hear you breathing Chuck." He still didn't say anything and she continued "I don't know what happened just now, but I know you want to make it right… event though you might not know it your self…"

"How can you say you _know_ me?" Chuck blurted out before he could stop himself.

"We're maybe not blood related Chuck, but you are my brother, aren't you? I care for you. Like you care for her."

"I can't Serena." Chuck answered. "I can't fix anything anymore, I don't know what to say to her…"

"Just say something. Anything." Serena told him but he didn't feel like listening anymore so he brought his phone from his ear and stopped the call.

"Arthur?" Chuck addressed his limo driver.

"Yes, Mr. Bass?"

"To the airport please."

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

As soon as he entered the airport his phone beeped, a Gossip Girl blast. He sighed as he opened it and read;

**Spotted: Running away once again a Mr. Chuck Bass. Running for what now? Or should we say **_**who**_**…? ****Where is B? And oh... Where too Mr. Bass?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

He sighed and stuffed his phone back to his pocket and then went to the nearest service desk and took his place in the row in front of it.

For some reason he kept staring at the door, almost whishing _somebody_ would appear and tell him not to leave.

"Can I help you sir?" the girl behind the desk asked and smiled.

"Uh, yeah… I need one ticket…"

"To where?" the girl asked.

"I don't care, just somewhere… that leaves soon … First class." He added.

"But sir, where do you want to –"

"I don't care!" he snapped but quickly changed his tone "Sorry… just… what's your name?"

"Blair."

"What? Your… Your name is B-Blair'" He asked shocked.

She stared at him confused "No…? I said Claire."

Oh, _Claire_ that… that was okay, that was good. "Oh, okay.. Ohm… please pick something for me?"

"What about Paris?" The girl tried.

Paris… The Eiffel tower, hot girls, _macaroons_… - No … Rum … _Roman _… _Harold _… … _Blair. _

"No!" he told the girl "Not, not Paris…"

"Monaco?"

"I've already been there…!"

"Hawaii?" The girl tried again "Sir you have to –"

"When does the next flight to Hawaii leave?"

"Twenty three minutes sir." She answered.

"Okay good… good. Hawaii then!" he said and handed her his passport.

_If they hurt you_

_They hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

"Do you have any luggage?" Claire asked him.

When he was about to answer he was cut off by the most sad but sweet voice that existed in the world;

"Please don't leave."

He turned away from Claire and looked at the beautiful brunette that stood not so far away from him and was walking towards him – tears pouring down her face "Please."

"Sir-" Claire said but Chuck didn't listen to her just stepped out of the row of people and walked – or more like he was being pulled like a magnet towards Blair.

"Please, please don't leave" She whispered again.

"Why?" he chocked up.

"Because I want you to stay." She answered. "And because I love you."

"Leave… I can't stay in New York anymore" he admitted. "I can face anyone, Serena, Lily, Vanessa … Nate."

"Don't leave me" she told him.

"… Leave with me." He said and her eyes grew big.

"D-do you really want me too?"

There came screaming silence as he closed his eyes for a second "Yes." He finally answered and opened his eyes again.

"Why?" she asked and wiped her tears away from her face.

"Because… Even though I really don't want to admit it right now and a part of me is still angry… I love you."

"Promise me you won't leave me?" She asked.

"Pnly if you tell me that you love me too" He answered.

"I do Chuck, I really do, I love you" She said and flung into his embrace and kissed him.

When their kiss ended he spoke "It's going to take sometime for me to.. you know be okay.."

"I know," she told him

"So… where do you want to go?" he then asked.

"Paris." She answered and bit her lower lip. "I … I need to go see _him _Chuck…"

And that was when he remembered, how could he have forgotten? Harold… Harold was _sic_k. "Of course," He answered and his hand went around hers.

"I love you" she whispered "and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you" he answered

"Why?" she asked as they walked towards the service desk again.

"Because you showed me that you really do care by showing up here today, I really hoped you would."

"Of course I did Chuck! I can't bear the thought of loosing you."

"I love you" He whispered.

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

When they arrived in Paris the first thing they did was find a car and drive to where Harold and Roman lived.

Blair had been there several times and ran inside the house the second the car stopped and up the stairs to where her fathers bedroom was and Chuck tired his best to follow her.

When she found her fathers room she pushed the door up and ran towards the bed, Roman was sitting in a chair beside it and Harold was laying asleep on the bed.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and knelt down beside the bed.

Roman looked up at her shocked "Blair, is that you?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were coming" Chuck spoke up and Roman turned to look at him.

"You are here too Chuck! Hello."

"Hello Roman." Chuck smiled shortly and then walked towards Blair and put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to whisper in her ear "Are you okay?"

"Daddy," she just whimpered.

"He's been asleep for about an hour, but he should be waking up"

Roman told her.

"How is he?" She asked and turned to look at Roman.

"I'm sorry Blair." he said "He is very sick … the doctor is doing all he can but …"

"_But_…" Blair repeated.

"They don't know how much they can do" Roman admitted and Blair's voice broke.

"But… But he can't…" she trailed off and tears spluttered down her face and Chuck's grasp on her shoulder tightened.

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause tonight_

Few days had passed and Chuck and Blair walked hand in hand around the big garden that went all around Harold and Roman's house.

"Have you heard from Lily today?" Blair asked and squeezed Chuck's hand.

"Not today, but I've talked to her every day since we came here" he told her "I've even talked to… Nathaniel."

Blair found that he squeezed her hand as well and breathed a big sigh before asking; "And how did that go?"

"I think we're going to be okay." Chuck answered

Blair exhaled relieved "That's good…"

"Have you talked to Serena… or your mom?" Chuck then asked her,

"Both of them are coming in three days … They want to be … with us … when… he… you know…" her voice broke.

He squeezed her hand again "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault" she answered and he kissed her head.

"I'm still sorry, I hate seeing you so … upset…"

"It's okay," she told him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss, "Let's go inside,"

He nodded his head and followed her inside the house and into their room.

"Tell me you love me" she ordered and he obeyed her with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Blair"

"I love you too" she murmured and started kissing his neck.

"Blair…" he said and stopped her but she just captured his lips.

"We haven't had sex since… Since before we came her" she told him "I need you," she said as she kissed his neck again.

"Oh, I need you and want you too" he agreed and kissed her cheek "but are you sure you want to I mean with everything that is happening –"

"My father is dying yes," she said harshly "But I still feel the same way about you." She told him and kissed his lips again "Now please shut up and help me unzip my dress?"

"With pleasure" he said and decided to just obey her desires. Because _hell_, who was he Chuck Bass to say no to Blair Waldorf?

_It's all about us_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_All about us_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

THE END!

* * *

Song: All About Us

Artist: t.A.T.u

The... End... Has... Come...

Okay, so this is pretty much the end of the story! I know… shocker.. or not, I don't know ? hehe.

There is to come an epilogue, if you guys want it… Do you guys ?

Also, I wanted to say sorry for how long it took to post this… First I was going to write another chapter, but I decided I was happy with this ending + the epilogue …

And I know I said there would be 2 or 3 chapters left, and I'm sorry that this is the last one… but if you take the epilogue with its like there is one left…

Anyways, because this is the last _chapter _I think you guys HAVE to say what you thought? Aand I'm sorry to the Nate/Blair shippers, but I had always planned to have this a Chair story – I don't ship Nair .. sorry /: Anyways, a epilogue for your thoughts ? (hehe see what I did there?)

Love. Rainbow Dust.

p.s. sorry for all spelling mistakes! I'm tired! Hehe.


	14. Epilogue

I have not given up on life – or you know, I don't think I have!

First I like to tell you all that last year (2010) on the December 16th this story turned one years old… Flomgs!

Second: This is my epilogue, but I'm thinking about making a sister story… but more on that later…

Now what you should do is read, and I apologize that it's not really long…

* * *

Epilogue

The sun is barely up anymore, it sits on the water and makes the water glitter and look a bit orange.

Blair walks slowly through the yard, knowing exactly what she's looking for and it doesn't take long to find it.

His name is written on the white stone, beautiful white stone she picked out with Roman.

She kneels beside the stone and her fingers trail softly over his name

_Harold Waldorf_

Her eyes have started to water but she doesn't mind, she lays the roses on his grave,

"Hi… daddy," her voice broke.

"I miss you," it seems like the only thing that's right now say, "but it's okay… I … it's normal… other than everything else in my life, if you don't mind, I need someone to talk to, someone that'll listen, like I know you'll do."

She swallowed the lump in her throat "I don't really know if Chuck and I are together, like together, together… and mom still is in shock I think, even though there has been a month since… your funeral.

"She misses you, like I miss you daddy, Roman stays wit us, he hasn't gone back to France, I'm almost surprised he agreed to burry you here, but I'm grateful…

"Chuck is wonderful, I think he misses you, you always liked him didn't you daddy? But… still he's really off or maybe it's just me that's off, I don't know.

"I've got something I really need to tell you, but I'm afraid to tell anyone else, please daddy, please don't be angry…

"I love you so much and I love Chuck so much so I don't know how he'll react, I know he can't possible be ready for this, I mean… we _just _graduated. I don't even know if he's ready for a real, real relationship, sure he held my hand in school, kissed me in public, but we don't really call each other girlfriend or boyfriend…

"Daddy… I'm… I'm pregnant."

She let out a loud sob, "And it's Chucks of course, but he'll freak, wont he? He… He won't leave… he can't leave me daddy, he can't right?

"Just like you can't answer," her voice breaks again. "I'm sorry, for stopping so shortly," she cried out "But I have to go and talk to Chuck" She stood up and pressed her lips to the cold stone. "Goodbye daddy I love you"

But she didn't leave right away, she stood there and stared at her fathers grave until someone said her name behind her.

"Blair…" she recognized his voice right away, so soft and beautiful. She turned around to see Chuck standing there behind her, he has a bucket of peonies in his hand and is dressed in a black charming suit.

"I knew I could find you here," he gave away a little, soft sigh, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," she responded and he gave her a hug.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered into his ear and he smiled.

"Me too…"

"Do you want to go first or should –"

"Let me," He smiled and let her go, "okay, so this is maybe not the best place in the world to do this, but this is a really… special place for the both of us… my dad… and my… my _mother _are buried here and so is your father, this place will always be in our hearts,"

Blair nodded but didn't speak.

"But no place will ever take as much room in my heart as you, you own my heart Blair, I've never loved someone the way I love you, I didn't really know what love was until I met you. You're the one that showed me that loving someone doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger, and I'm so, so sorry for everything that I've made you go through, but we've also gone through so much together and I can't think of anyone else I'd wanted to go through all those things with, because I, I love you Blair. I will always love you and I prepared to love you for what is the rest of my life," he whispers and knelt down on one knee, Blair gasped. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you please marry me?"

"- I'm pregant," she blurted out even before he can open the black box in his hand

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

He looked stunned for a moment and the opened his mouth "So… so is that a yes or a no?"

Blair stared at him, "Chuck, didn't you hear me, I'm _pregnant_"

"I heard you the first time," Chuck nodded a bit impatiently "So is that a yes or a no?"

"What?" she breathed

He stood up and opened the black box in his hand, exposing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life

"It was my mothers," he told her when he saw how she gaped. "Blair, will you marry me?"

"I'm pregnant," She whispered again

"I know, just answer me."

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked

"Do I really? Of course I want to marry you! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking,"

"Okay," she breathed "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"Finally," he sighed but smiled and slips the ring on her finger before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too" She promised "but Chuck, I really am pregnant."

"I know," he told her and touched her stomach, "we're going to have a baby,"

"Are you … like, okay with that?"

"Let me think about it," he said and her heart broke a bit, "I have the most beautiful girlfrien – _fiancé_, I'm marrying the only girl I've ever been able to love or even think about marrying _and _we're having a child? I think you have your answer Waldorf – soon to be Bass, I'm thrilled!" he took her in is arms again and twirled her around.

"Wow, I though you'd be scared," she admitted.

"I was able to man up enough to propose, I don't think there is anything that I can't do in this moment," he whispered

She laughed "I love you so much,"

"I love you too fiancé," He smirked into her ear before leaning down and capturing her lips.

* * *

Yeah, sappy end I knoow…

So this is really the end huh? Yep.

Or not really, I'm going to make a sequel, but not really. It's going to be about the next generation, I'm not sure when I'll publish the first chapter but you can add me to your subscription list, follow me on tumblr http :/ siggerstho. tumblr. com / (here I give out spoilers and tell you about my stories, new or old) or follow me on twitter ;)

Remove the spaces ;)

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, expecially if you stayed with this story from the beginning, but even if you are new you stil get a really big hug from me though the computer!

Love.

RainbowDust.


End file.
